Farmer Girl at Ouran Academy!
by Maki Hatayama
Summary: Rin Nakama. A 15-year-old orphan, her grandparents took her in, and put her through the schools of their choice. Being a farmer girl from Osaka, most everyone snubbed her. When she started high school, she expected nothing to change. Until she saw him...
1. High School

**Another weird one for me. I don't usually come up with stories involving OHSHC. This'll be the first one I've ever been confident in. So, please try to enjoy it! Tell me what you think!**

My name is Rin Nakama. I am a fifteen-year-old farmer girl from Osaka.

I had known little other than farm work, and middle-class living where I came from.

My parents owned a rice field, and a few animals.

I attended a normal middle school, made normal friends, and did all my chores, and homework like a normal person would at my age.

My older brothers were finishing school, and making plans for college.

I was happy where I was. I didn't know it at the time, but, I was happy.

Farm work was hard, and time consuming, but, I liked helping my parents with the rice field, and my brothers with the animals, and I could've gone on like that forever... I would've too... Until that day...

I had been sent to check on the rice fields, because an animal had been eating the plants.

I went back, and found that someone had broken in, and murdered my whole family in the process of stealing some of our valuables.

I was devastated, and cried until tears would not form in my eyes anymore.

Just as soon as I was forced into the world again, and surrounded by people, I all but hid my face from the world.

It's been a year since that day. I've been living with my grandparents, in a very different world from the one I used to live in.

I wake up to silence, instead of the rooster crowing, at five-thirty in the morning, I'm dressed, and downstairs before the maids or butlers are even close to getting up.

I wait another two hours for them to wake up, and fix a fancy breakfast for me.

They make me a fancy lunch before I go to school, where I get shunned by all the spoiled brats who had been born into this life, and punished by most of the teachers just because I speak with an accent that I cannot mask.

When I get home, although my grandmother greatly disapproves, I change my clothes, clean up my own room, and whatever messes are lying around in my paths before I settle down to listen to my music, do my homework, and write in my journal.

I'm doing some things I never thought I'd do either.

My grandmother takes me to 'parties' where I talk to old people, who talk to me like I'm some kind of cute pet. I got pulled out of gymnastics to start ballet classes, where I get picked on for moving too fast, and scowling at the difficulty of the moves.

I let lots of other people do work for me, and clean up after me, when I should probably be doing that stuff myself.

And my grandmother makes me wear some lacey, sometimes uncomfortable dresses when I want to wear pants, or over-alls.

The life is much too easy for me. I would love nothing more than to go back home to Osaka, and do the farm work I had been raised to do.

But, I only had a few more years to go until I was old enough to move out on my own, so, I was just going to bear with it.

Recently, I graduated middle school. My grandmother left it to me to choose my high school, giving me two options: St. Lobelia academy for girls, or Ouran Academy.

I asked our driver to take me to each school, so that I could observe them.

First, we went to St. Lobelia. It was a nice little school, with simple uniforms, and people who were at least nice about avoiding me. Then, I was attacked by some crazy trio, called the 'Zuka club', and I ran clear away from there, not even bothering to take the car.

When I stopped, I put my hands on my knees, and began panting.

I was already missing middle school. If the other school was anything like this, I was going to grab what I could, and run away to attend a normal school.

I stood up straight, and looked around.

I was in front of some other school. Had I really run that far?

I looked around, and spotted the sign.

Ouran Academy? This is it?

I looked through the gate at the building.

It wasn't quite as bright as St. Lobelia, but, every bit as beautiful.

There were boys, in this school. They wore suits, while the girls wore very uncomfortable-looking dresses.

So far, the school building is nice. Uniforms not so much.

People were trying to act all snobby to each other, only to have their snobby-ness returned.

So, there was still no chance for me to make friends.

No one seemed to be really crazy, though, so, maybe this school was okay.

Then, I saw him.

Everything else faded to black, as I watched him.

He was probably a little older than me, definitely taller by a lot.

His hair was pure white, and, although far away, I could tell that his eyes were a beautiful amber color. He was walking on by, trying to get somewhere, not looking terribly interested in anything or anyone. Oh, the way he walked... So confident. So smooth.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Rin-sama." The driver had caught up with me. "What do you mean by running away from me? Do you know how many bad people would try to kidnap you if they caught you alone on the street?"

My decision was made.

"This one." I said. "I wanna start goin' to this school!"

The driver was silent.

When the boy had vanished beyond a gate, I turned to the driver.

"Well? C'mon! We gotta tell Babaue!" I said.

I ran to the car and didn't wait for him to get the door for me.

I opened it, jumped in, and closed the door behind me.

The driver got into the front seat.

"What's gotten you so excited?" He asked.

"I like that school! I wanna start 'tendin' that school!" I said.

"You mean 'attending'?" The driver asked.

"That's what I said!" I grumbled in frustration. "C'mon! Babaue'll wanna hear my answer!"

The driver took me back to my grandparents house, and I told my grandmother about Ouran Academy.

She seemed a bit surprised with me.

"Whatsa matter?" I asked. "Did I say somethin' wrong?"

She blinked.

"I don't believe I've ever seen you this excited about anything." Grandmother said. "What on earth has gotten into you, child?"

I sighed in frustration.

"So, I cain't go?" I asked.

"Oh, of course you can, I just want to know why?" Grandmother said.

I quickly came up with an excuse.

"The school is so pretty, and everybody looks real smart, ya know?" I said.

Grandmother smiled, and nodded.

"Alright. We'll begin registrations immediately." Grandmother said.

I barely slept that night, I was much too excited.

Grandmother took me to the school the very next day, and got me registered.

I would start attending Ouran Academy the very next day.

Oh, man, and I was gonna love it there! I could feel it in my gut!

On the first day of school, though, when I was allowed onto the school grounds, even though I was still really happy to be there, I lost all confidence, and barely managed to look anyone in the eye.

In class, I found that I was completely alone. I knew no one, and no one knew me.

Introductions were difficult. Just as soon as I announced my name to the class, people began poking fun at my accent.

The moment I was let out of class, I went exploring, looking for the boy from yesterday.

He was nowhere to be found, until I was on my way to my next class.

When I saw him in the hall way, though, I lost what little confidence I had managed to build up over the course of the day, and I hid from him.

My day was nothing short of depressing because of my sudden shyness, and I went back to my grandmother's house, depressed, and broken, and completely embarrassed with myself...

_Babaue - Grandmother._

_Maybe Rin's a little OOC, but, I'm rather proud of how this first chapter turned out! Please, review!_


	2. Friends

**Here we go! Second chapter! Enjoy!**

I walked into the classroom, found my seat from yesterday, and sat down.

People around me were gossiping. I could hear some of them trying to fake my accent.

I sighed, and shook it off like I always did, pulling out my journal to get some writing in before the teacher got here.

After I wrote the first few lines, I was completely absorbed. No one else existed, it was just me and my journal.

So, it kinda shocked me when something poked my shoulder.

I jumped, and turned.

The girl sitting beside me was trying to get my attention.

"Hi." She said.

I nodded. "Hey." I said.

I turned back to my book, and started writing again.

"You're handwriting's really pretty." The girl said.

I looked at her.

"Thanks." I said.

I started looking her over for some way to return her compliment.

"I-I like yer hair." I tried, not really sure what else to say.

She smiled, and brushed her hair back.

"My name's Kagome Higurashi." She said. "My family runs the Higurashi temple."

I nodded.

"I'm Rin Nakama." I said. "I'm livin' with my Jijiue and Babaue. They're supposed to be partners in publishin' kids' books. Jijiue writes the stories, and Babaue draws pictures for them."

"Wow. So, you're learning to write books like them?" Kagome asked.

"Naw, I write for the hell of it!" I said.

Kagome smiled at me.

"So, are you doing anything around lunch time?" Kagome asked.

"Eatin'." I said.

"How about you join me and my friends? I'm sure they'd like to meet you!" Kagome said.

I looked around the classroom.

"Oh, none of them are in this class." Kagome said. "We'll see them in the lunch room later!"

"'Kay..." I said.

Later, in the lunch room, Kagome dragged me around to a spot at one of the tables where her friends were sitting.

"Minna, I'd like you to meet someone!" Kagome said.

They looked at us.

"This is Rin Nakama. She and I are in the same class." Kagome said. "Nakama-san, this is Sango Taija, my best friend. Her little brother, Kohaku Taija. Her boyfriend, Miroku Houshi. Our youngest friend in the elementary division, Shippo Kitsuneyama. And, my boyfriend, InuYasha Shiroiinu."

They all waved.

I smiled brightly. "Hey, y'all!" I said.

Kagome and I sat down, and I got to know everyone.

Sango and Kohaku were the offspring of a martial arts master, who's family was said to have been youkai taija long ago.

Miroku was the son of a powerful Buddhist Monk, who did exorcisms, and other such things.

He also wouldn't stop taking my hand over the table, and stroking it, making me uncomfortable.

Shippo's father was a famous magician, who's trade mark was his frequent imitations of fox fire.

InuYasha's father was a kendo master, and teacher. He taught the kendo classes here in Ouran Academy.

They all had such powerful families. If they didn't have money to get in, they had the talents.

But, they were all such nice people, I couldn't tell that they were high-class.

Later, in the hall, as Sango, Kagome, and I headed toward our classrooms together, we spoke about what clubs we were going to join this year.

"I'd like to join the cooking club." Kagome said.

"That's cool. I'll probably join that one, and the martial arts club." Sango said.

I sighed, staring at the list they had gotten to help me pick a club.

"Well, I guess I'll join the kaligraphy club. Maybe the cookin' club, so that we can hang out together." I said. "Hey, what's this one? The Host Club?"

"Oh, that. It goes on all year." Sango said. "A handfull of the school's most handsome boys gathered there, and started a cafe for entertaining girls. I was a regular customer for them until I met Miroku."

Most handsome boys? Could he be there?

"I'm gonna check it out. Anybody for comin' with?" I asked.

"We can't. We have boyfriends." Kagome said.

Great. I'm all alone.

"'Kay... I'll go on my own." I said. "I'll meetcha on the school grounds, later."

After classes, I started down a hall, a Host Club fan book in one hand, and my map in the other.

It seemed that they had no particular interest in women, just exploiting the fact that they know they're good-looking.

On my way, I heard someone talking. I noticed this because the hall had been empty, as far as I knew. I cast my eyes up, and saw the white-haired boy from before listening to a very pretty girl go on about wedding plans.

She was gorgeous, with her dark locks seeming to form a veil of curls around her face.

Her eyes were a light blue color, with an innocent look to them. Her lips were rosy red, with a slight pouty look to the bottom lip. She was perfect. There was no way I could compete with her if I decided to try.

I looked over at him. He didn't seem particularly interested in her. Like he was listening just to be polite. I knew that expression well, as I had used it many times when talking to Babaue.

I lowered my book and map, and went on my way, so that I wouldn't have to listen to her anymore.

Just as soon as I was out into the next hallway, I raised my map up again, and went looking for the club room.

Once there, I opened the door, and slowly walked in.

The place was buzzing with feminine voices, bubbly and otherwise.

"Welcome." came a voice.

I turned, and saw a boy with glasses, and a clip board.

His smile was not frightening, but, it wasn't very inviting, either.

"Ah, you're a new-comer." The boy said. "What can I do for you?"

I quickly flipped my book open, and found him.

"Otori-san, okay. Yer the club's manager." I said. "Nice to meetcha. Ummm... Guess I'm gonna check the place out. What'm I s'posed to do?"

His smile faultered slightly. My accent shocked him, I guess.

After a few minutes, the boy called Kyouya Otori helped me reserve a table, and an hour with one of the hosts. His name was Tamaki Suoh.

He was busy, and it would take him a while to get to me.

So, meanwhile, they handed me a menu, and told me that I could buy a drink.

Sweets. Sandwhiches. Hot drinks. Damn, these rich people.

"Have you decided yet?" came a voice.

I turned. One of the hosts also seemed to be the waiter for this club. 'His' name was Haruhi Fujioka. Something about this guy... Something told me that he was very gay, still very young, or not a guy. I couldn't quite tell which was correct. Or if it was something completely different...

"Have ya got ice tea?" I asked.

"Ice tea? It's not even spring yet." Haruhi said, calmly, but, questioningly.

"I know. But, I don't like hot tea, and I don't drink anythin' else on this menu." I said. "So, if it ain't too much?"

Haruhi sighed. "I'll see what I can do." 'He' said.

"Thanks!" I said.

Haruhi walked away.

I sat there for a little while, writing in my journal again, like I did a lot when I had to wait.

"Hello, there." came a voice.

I cast my eyes up briefly, just long enough to see that a blonde haired, purple-eyed boy had walked up to me, and pulled my eyes right back down to my book.

"Just a sec." I said.

He slowly went to sit in front of me, as I sped through to finish my paragraph.

Finally, once I finished it, I looked up at the boy before me.

"Suoh-san, right?" I asked. "Good ta meetcha."

He made an odd face. Geez, he could've been just a little less obvious...

All of a sudden, he shook his head, and smiled a very weird smile at me.

"And it's lovely to meet you, too." Tamaki said. "So, tell me, what name goes with this delicate face?"

I look delicate? Damn. I've been in the easy life for too long.

"Rin Nakama." I said. "I'm a freshman here."

Tamaki nodded. "I see. Tell me, where does a beautiful girl such as yourself hail from?" Tamaki asked.

What on earth was his problem?

"Uh, Osaka." I said. "I moved here 'bout a year ago."

He still looked disturbed.

"Interesting." Tamaki said. "So, what does your family do for a living?"

It went on like that for quite a while. He seemed to be an okay guy, but, he was annoying as hell.

Haruhi eventually came back, and placed a glass of ice tea in front of me.

I had totally forgotten that I had ordered it.

But, at the moment, I was staring at Haruhi, still trying to figure out his deal.

I looked him over. "What's wrong?" Haruhi asked.

His figure was not masculine at all. As a matter of fact, although poorly developed, his figure was just on the feminine side. Haruhi was a girl!

Probably a gay one, if she's working here... I'll leave it be.

I shook my head. "Sorry! That's a habit o' mine!" I said. "I thought 'bout puttin' ya in my story, so, I was pickin' words for describin' ya. Would it be okay with you if I put ya in it?"

"That's all right, I guess." Haruhi said. "Have a good day."

Haruhi walked away.

I spent the rest of my hour with Tamaki, talking about who knows what. One minute, it was my grandparents business, the next it was flowers, and other such things, and how they couldn't compare with either of us.

Upon leaving the club, I only felt annoyed, and ran to meet Kagome and Sango on the school grounds.

"So, how was it?" Kagome asked.

"Who'd you request?" Sango asked.

I sighed. "Confusin'." I said. "A lot like speed datin'. 'Course, it might be different if I pick a different host. I got stuck with Suoh-senpai."

"Stuck? But, Tamaki's the most romantic guy there?" Sango said.

"Yeah, well..." I said, casting my eyes down at my watch.

I was late for my ballet class.

"Crap. I gotta go." I said. "Mata ashita!"

I headed for the gate, and saw a paper on the ground.

I reached down, and picked it up.

There were some lyrics written on it, as well as a name.

"Sesshoumaru Shiroiinu." I said. "Scary name. Guess I need to ask Shiroiinu-san 'bout him tomorrow."

I put the paper in my bag, pulled out my cell phone, and called for my driver to come pick me up...

_Babaue - Grandmother._

_Jijiue - Grandfather._

_Mata Ashita - See you again tomorrow._

_Okay, just doin' some character build up... don't know how well that went, but, I'll work on the plot with the next chapter! Please, review!_


	3. Enemy

**Enjoy!**

"Have a good day, Rin-sama." my driver said.

"Thanks! You too!" I said.

I headed into school, and soon found Kagome cuttin' up with InuYasha.

"Ohayou!" I said.

They looked at me. "Rin-chan, ohayou!" Kagome said.

"'Sup?" InuYasha said.

"Shiroiinu-san, I found a paper on the sidewalk yesterday." I said. "I think it might belong to one o' yer relatives."

I handed him the paper from yesterday.

InuYasha looked it over, and made a very sly face.

"Yeah, that's my brother's name." InuYasha said. "What's he been writing about? Have you read it?"

"'Course not! It ain't mine ta read!" I said. "What class's yer brother in? I'll return it."

"No way! Not until I'm done bribing him with it!" InuYasha said, trying to take the paper from me.

I yanked the paper out of his hands.

"I'm against the whole 'siblin' rivalry' thing." I said. "I'm returnin' it. Higurashi-san, which class is his brother in?"

"Senior class 3." Kagome said.

"Thank you!" I said.

"Oh, no you don't!" InuYasha said.

I took off into the school, and InuYasha ran after me.

I held my map up, running as I figured out where the senior classes were.

"Oi! Nakama! Get back here! He'll hurt you if you mess with him!" InuYasha called after me.

"Nice try! I'm still gonna return this!" I called back.

I ran into senior class 3.

"Sesshoumaru Shiroiinu!" I called.

Everyone in the room looked at me... except for one.

"What do you want of me?" He asked, not even looking up from his bag.

My heart raced. My breath hitched.

He's InuYasha's brother?

I pulled in a breath, getting ready to speak.

InuYasha appeared in the doorway, and stopped there.

"Ah... Ah..." I tried.

He cast his eyes up at me.

"Well?" He asked.

I couldn't bring myself to make words, and stood there making odd noises for a moment.

Then, I closed my mouth, and held up the paper for him.

His eyes widened slightly, as he stood up, and came over.

Oh, man! I should've asked Kagome to return this! I think I'm gonna pass out!

He got to me, took the paper, and looked it over.

I closed my eyes, and my breath began returning to me.

"I-I found it on the sidewalk." I said. "I didn't read it, or nothin', I swear."

I opened my eyes, and saw that he had gone right back to his seat, and begun writing on that paper.

The beautiful girl I had seen him with yesterday went over to sit beside him, and he pulled the paper out of her viewing range.

I sighed in slight depression, and walked out.

InuYasha gave me a slight push in irritation.

"I could've gotten him so bad. Why'd you have to return it?" InuYasha asked.

"I thought he was lookin' fer it." I said. "I was probably right, by the way he started writing on that paper. It's probably a gift fer that girl sitting beside him."

InuYasha laughed out loud.

"Sesshoumaru making a gift for someone? That's a good one!" InuYasha said, heading on down the hall, still laughing.

I cast one more glance into the classroom. Was it that unbelievable?

Right then, I heard the bell ring.

"Aw, crap! I'm late!" I said.

I ran to class. The teacher was not happy with me, but, I managed to talk myself out of trouble.

The day was going pretty smoothly. I felt strange, though. Sad, kinda embarrassed, and sorta happy.

At lunch, Kagome and Sango would not stop talking to me about this morning's events.

"Did you see what was on that paper?" Kagome asked.

"How'd you out-run InuYasha?" Sango asked.

"What did Sesshoumaru say when you got the paper to him? Or, did you give it to him?" Kagome asked.

I looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Why's this such a big deal ta y'all?" I asked.

"You had to return something to Sesshoumaru!" Sango said. "He never drops anything for anyone to have to return it! Particularly not papers!"

"And he doesn't like it when anyone approaches him. Not even if there's an important reason behind it." Kagome said. "So, you see, it's a really big deal that you had to return that paper to him, and you came back without tears in your eyes."

He's that mean? Really?

"I didn't read the paper. It wasn't mine ta read." I said. "I don't know how I out-ran InuYasha, I just ran fer all I was worth. As fer what he said... He didn't say anythin'. He took it, went back ta his desk, and started writin' on it."

They looked at each other, and started jabbering on about it.

Meanwhile, I turned away to pull my journal out of my bag, only to find that it wasn't there.

I checked all through my bag.

"Oh, c'mon." I said to myself.

"Doushita no, Nakama-san?" Kohaku asked.

"My journal. It's missin'." I said.

I stood up, and looked around.

"I think I left it in the classroom." I said.

"You want me to go with you?" Kohaku asked.

"Nah, I got it!" I said.

I headed back to the classroom, barely noticing the person standing outside the door like he was waiting on someone.

I went to my seat, and looked around it.

Some of my homework, but, that was it. My journal wasn't there.

"Damn. This's the last place I had it." I said.

That's when I took note of the person outside of the classroom.

I turned, and he was standing at the door.

"Hey, there, looking for this?" He asked, holding up my journal.

I did not like his face. He wasn't gonna hand over my journal easily.

"So, the hick town girl writes? What is all this, anyway?" He asked. "Trapped in a castle for not protecting someone? Forced to dance for the royals of the lands? Finding a mysterious warrior?"

I was absolutely infuriated.

He had read my journal.

"It ain't yer business! Give it back!" I spat.

He laughed. "You want this back?" The boy asked. "You're going to have to do some things for me until I graduate in another year."

I glared at him. "Or, you can give it back right now, and we'll both be on our way." I said.

The boy held my book in both hands, ready to tear it.

He had me. I wasn't gonna fight him if he was going to tear my journal.

"Fine. What is it?" I asked.

He smiled cockily. "Good." He said. "Now, since you don't have a bad face, you're gonna be my girlfriend for a while."

I sighed. "Fine." I said. "What's yer name?"

"Koga Ookamino." He said. "And you're Rin Nakama. Now that we know each other, let's go."

He started out into the hall.

I followed him around, and waited on him all day. He was all jerky to me, keeping me away from my friends, but, he didn't ask too much of me.

At the end of the day, I lost my first kiss to him, because he insisted on a 'good-bye kiss'.

So, I was a bit sulky about that all night, but, I would have other first kisses, right? With guys that had better breath than his for certain.

Still, I wanted my journal back. I needed it. How was I going to get it back, though?

_Ohayou (gozai masu) - Good morning._

_Doushita no - What's the matter._

_Good? Bad? Didja read it? Please review!_


	4. Released

**This is about to get better, I promise! Enjoy!**

"Oi! Rin! We're over here, remember?" Koga said.

I frowned, as I followed him over to his table, instead of sitting with my friends, wishing I had forgotten where I was supposed to be sitting.

I sat with Koga and his friends again. I had been sitting with them all week, and I was far from happy, taking all the fowl things they said to and about me, and letting them pick and poke at me.

I wanted to die. But, still, I was only asked to sit and take his crap, and I would get my book back by the end of the year.

I let my mind trail away, so that I could ignore the assholes easier, and felt like I was being watched.

Very slowly, I turned to look behind me.

I didn't see anyone. I looked around some more. The only ones even casting glances at me were my friends.

"Rin!" Koga barked.

I turned to him.

"You weren't looking at other guys were you?" He asked, sounding really sly.

I rolled my eyes.

"No, sweetie-pie. I was lookin' 'round to see who's lookin' at me." I said.

He howled with laughter.

"Please! You're cute, but not that cute!" Koga said. "No one's looking at you!"

His buddies laughed with him.

I could do nothing. Not that I really wanted to do something. They were only pointing out the obvious for me. I wasn't really cute, but, I wasn't terribly unfortunate looking, either.

My hair was long, dark, and too frizzy for me to do very much with it, so, I just pull some of it back into a tiny pigtail on the right side of my head.

My eyes were a dull brown color, not very pretty in the least.

Every part of my body was round, and sort of flabby. I almost didn't fit into my uniform.

Still, I did find it kind of rude of them to tell me so.

After lunch, I told Koga I had a class to get to, and managed to sneak away.

I went to the Host Club, since I had nothing better to do, and requested Haruhi's company this time. She was a good listener, and she didn't make any sort of fuss over my accent.

"I saw you in the hall, earlier." Haruhi said. "What were you doing with that thuggish-looking guy?"

I sighed, using my tongue to move the straw in my mouth, and stir the ice in my drink around.

"Don't worry 'bout it." I said. "He's just a bump in the road. I'll roll right over 'im soon."

Haruhi stared at me.

I avoided eye contact for a moment. Then, I slowly looked over at her.

She looked mildly concerned.

"Fujioka-san, what wouldja do if somebody took somethin', an item, precious to ya, and used it as a bribe?" I asked.

Haruhi gave me a funny look.

"Took something precious from me..." Haruhi said. "I guess it depends on the person, and the bribe they're making."

I nodded.

"Like, if the person is bigger and stronger than you, you can ask why they're trying to bribe you in the first place, when they could be threatening to beat you up. Don't ever tell them that last bit. They'll probably take you up on that." Haruhi said. "If the person isn't very big at all, you can probably take an item of theirs, and trade it for yours back. There's a lot to consider, though. I can't say those are the only two solutions out there."

I sat up a little straighter.

"Fujioka-san, sugoi." I said. "You're brilliant."

Haruhi smiled. "Not really. Anyone would tell you the exact same thing." She said.

I spent the rest of my hour with Haruhi, and rather enjoyed her company.

But, as the school day drew to an end, the energy Haruhi had been able to restore faded away once more, as I went to the school yard to face Koga once more.

He looked particularly angry with me, and was holding my journal in his right hand.

I got to him. "Doushita no?" I asked.

He glared down at me.

"You know damn-well what's wrong!" Koga snapped. "Sneaky little shrew! You were at the Host Club!"

"I'm friends with one o' the members." I said.

"Don't lie to me!" Koga barked. "You were cheating! We both know it!"

People were beginning to clear away. No one would be around to see us, soon.

I could be killed right here, and no one would ever know.

"Why would I?" I asked. "For one thing, ya got my journal. But, more than anythin' else, yer bigger than me. Stronger than me. Why would I cheat on a man who could easily beat me to a bloody pulp?"

There was a deadly silence. Koga's eyes had an expression of realization in them.

Oh, crap. I just did what Haruhi told me not to. Now I'm gonna have to put on my big-girl panties, and take whatever punishment came my way.

Koga laughed as he pounded me into the dirt.

I had to pretend to be unconscious for him to stop beating me. He finished by throwing my journal down at my head, and walked away.

When I was sure he was gone, I slowly got onto my hands and knees, and looked at my journal, lying open before me.

I smirked, even though it hurt, and picked it up, as I got to my feet.

Babaue was absolutely shocked when I got back to her house, covered in dirt and bruises.

"What on earth have you been doing, Rin? Look at you! You look like you walked through a war zone!" Babaue cried.

I could only smirk at her, as the maids wrapped bandages around my worst injuries.

"Yer right! I was in a war zone all day..." I said. "Andja know what? I won..."

_Sugoi - Amazing._

_Doushita no - What's the matter._

_Babaue - Grandmother._

_Short, but, this had to end! My next chapter would be nothing if I didn't end this right here! Please, review!_


	5. Fiancée

**Enjoy!**

I got out of the car, and looked around.

It's Monday. Babaue has kept me from school for five whole days, all because I was bruised up... okay, my nose was broken too, but, really.

I had nothing to do other than catch up on my writing for those five days. I wanted to be back in school with my friends.

So, as soon as I had figured out where Sango and Kagome were, I ran right over to them.

"Oooooiiiii!" I called. "Ohayou!"

They looked at me, smiling.

The second they saw me, though, their smiles fell.

I met up with them.

"What'd I miss?" I asked. "Anythin' big?"

They stared at me.

"What? Somethin' on my face?" I asked.

They looked at each other, then at me.

"Yeah, actually." Sango said.

"What happened to you?" Kagome asked.

I gently rested a finger on the cast on my nose.

"Did Ookamino do this to you?" Sango asked. "If he did, I swear, I'll kill him!"

I stared at her.

"I'm alright. Don't worry 'bout this, 'kay?" I said. "Matter o' fact, I think I look pretty cool like this, ya know? I look real bad-ass!"

They sighed.

"C'mon! We'll be late fer class!" I said.

I led the way into the classroom.

Later, in the hall, Kagome and Sango began talking about ways to cover up some of my bruises, particularly, my pitiful-looking black eye.

"I don't know, maybe we can cut your hair? It might look pretty good falling over the right side of your face?" Kagome suggested.

"I've got a few hats that could fall over your face." Sango said. "Or, maybe we can get you a wig?"

I sighed, turning away from them, looking at InuYasha.

"Does it look that awful?" I asked.

InuYasha shrugged. "Looks pretty bad-ass to me, but, the girls always know best when it comes to crap like that." InuYasha said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Ne, Rin-chan, our next class starts soon." Kagome said. "Let's talk about this while we walk."

I begrudgingly began to follow her.

On the way, I spotted Sesshoumaru with his usual female companion.

Oh, he was so gorgeous. And she was feminine perfection incarnated. There was no way he would ever look at me, when he had someone like her.

All of a sudden, as though hearing my thoughts, he cast his eyes over toward me, briefly.

He turned away, the very next second.

I let out a noisy breath, not even realizing that I had been holding it.

Kagome looked at me, then back at him as he passed.

"Oh, you poor thing." She said. "You haven't fallen for him, have you?"

I stiffened, and stumbled upon taking my next step.

Upon recovering my balance, I looked at her.

"Geez! Don't say it out loud!" I said.

Kagome sighed. "You're not the only one." She said. "Quite a handful of other girls like him, too. But, you've got little chance of even getting to talk to him. He doesn't care much for anyone, and, even if he did, that girl he's with is his fiancée. They've been betrothed since kindergarten, as I hear it."

This was painful to listen to. Not only didn't he like people, but, he was betrothed.

"S-sou ka?" I said. "Guess I shoulda known..."

Class was difficult to sit through.

I couldn't help thinking about Sesshoumaru.

Although emotionless, and kinda cold, he was beautiful.

Maybe I would never get to be with him, but, I liked him, nonetheless.

Later, when school was let out, everybody went home.

I wasn't ready to leave yet, so, I went wandering around, all the way to the top floor, where I found an attic door.

It was open, with a short ladder hanging from it.

I could hear singing from up there.

The voice was incredible. In a single jump, I reached the ladder, and climbed up, looking around for the source of the singing.

There was an open window across the messy room.

I went to it, as the singing got louder.

I slowly peered out to the right, and, to my complete shock, I saw Sesshoumaru on the roof.

He was singing the lyrics off of the paper I had returned to him a while ago.

My heart raced. I knew it was probably best for me to leave.

But, as I heard the amazing words to the song, put together oh-so well with his voice, I found myself frozen.

I took in his appearance as well. Something was different. He was as beautiful as ever, but, something was different, and I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was.

I was so absorbed in his voice; I almost didn't notice that he had fallen silent.

He turned to me.

I gasped, beginning to panic, and bumped my head on the window frame as I jerked my head back inside.

I dashed back to the door, and jumped back down to the top floor.

Although my ankles hurt from the shock of my fall, I kept on running, and went home.

Even there, my heart was racing, and I couldn't control my breathing.

I didn't even know why, really. What had I seen that would make me this excited?

I went up to my room, ignoring everyone, and changing into the clothes I wanted to wear, and cleaning up my own room before settling down to listen to my music and write.

It was hard to enjoy my music, though. His voice, and song were better than the ones I heard on my radio, and CDs.

After only two minutes, I cut off my music, and started humming his son, trying to remember the words.

"...change the world, kaze wo kake... somethin'-te. Nani mo osorezu ni..." I groaned in irritation, as I got stuck for my tenth attempt at singing the song.

I let myself fall backwards, and let my head hang off the edge of the bed.

"I don't sound so good, anyway." I said. "I gotta hear him sing it. I gotta go find him again."

So, for a little while, I made notes of when certain classes were let out, and how much time I had before the next ones started. Once I had that, I knew when I could go up there, and how long I could stay. My only problem would be facing him now.

Oh, yes. I had never been so completely terrified, yet, so fascinated by someone.

This was going to be a tough one for me... But, I had to do it... I'd be scared forever otherwise...

_Ohayou (gozai masu) - Good Morning._

_Sou (desu) ka - Is that so? / I see._

_Lyrics used - Change the World, InuYasha opening 1._

_I know, this is far from the real Sesshoumaru, but, I thought it would be a nice little add-on. Please, review!_


	6. Wishful thinking

**Enjoy!**

"Sorry, I gotta be somewhere!" I said. "Ja ne!"

I slipped away from my friends, and up to the next floor.

Up there, I spotted him moving calmly through the hallway.

Very quietly, and casually, I followed him, making sure to keep my eyes focused on the hallway, so that I looked like I had somewhere to be.

He didn't so much as cast his eyes back at me.

I followed him to the top floor, careful to hide while he climbed into the attic.

When he was up there, I very cautiously tip-toed over there, and began climbing up to follow him.

Once up there, I looked around, and spotted the window open, with cob-webs fluttering in the light breeze.

I climbed up, and went to the window.

I didn't hear anything outside. He hadn't started yet.

So, I sat, and waited.

Nothing. I slowly poked my head out, and looked around.

He was nowhere in sight.

I climbed out, and stood up.

Where had he... Oh, crap.

"So, you returned?" came a voice.

I was hardly surprised at this point.

I should've at least planned for him to be this sharp.

I slowly turned to face Sesshoumaru, in the window, looking up at me with a slight glare in his eyes.

I moved away as he climbed out.

"No one's bothered me about anything unusual, today." He said. "You haven't told anyone, have you?"

I started breathing again, ready to speak.

"N-no. I-it ain't my secret ta tell." I said.

I moved to the side, and got away from the edge of the roof.

Sesshoumaru looked me over.

"So, you aren't trying to steal my work?" Sesshoumaru asked, not sounding particularly interested.

I shook my head.

"I... I came ta hear ya sing..." I said. "Ya got a nice voice. The song ya wrote ain't half bad, either. An' I know my way 'round good writin'."

I pulled my journal out of my bag, and handed it to him.

He cast his eyes down at it, briefly.

Then, he climbed back through the window.

"Breathe a word to anyone, and your next year of school will be absolutely miserable." Sesshoumaru said.

I frowned, as I followed him back inside.

I followed him back to his classroom, and stopped at the door.

He went back to his seat, where his fiancée was waiting on him.

She started getting lovey-dovey with him, and I could only feel disgusted by her.

I spent the rest of my school day writing in my journal like my life depended on it, desperately trying to finish the chapter.

I can't be sure why it was so important that I finish that chapter. I wasn't quite done with this story, yet. No, it would be a few years before I finished this one.

Upon leaving school, I was still writing, even while I walked.

I ignored just about everything when I got back to Babaue's house.

I worked on through the night, and on into the morning, managing to finish my chapter before I got ready, and went to school.

It was still early. Not too many people were here yet.

Sesshoumaru was among them.

He was already up on the roof, working on something.

For a brief moment, he seemed to cast his eyes down at me.

I paid it little mind, though. I ran straight inside, and up to the roof.

He looked over at me, subtly glaring.

I fell to my knees, still panting in exhaustion, as I handed my journal to him once more.

There was a pause, as he looked me over, and I watched his face.

"I don't care to read books." He said.

Ouch. Talk about a slap in the face.

I sighed, lowering my head, slowly sliding my journal back into my bag.

"Where did you get those bruises?" Sesshoumaru asked.

I looked up at him.

He had cast his attention away to sift through some other papers in his bag.

"You don't have to say if you don't want to." Sesshoumaru said.

He pulled out another paper, and wrote a couple of words on it before looking at me.

There was something in his eyes... could this be concern?

I smiled.

"What're you smiling for? I don't care, I'm just curious." Sesshoumaru said.

I shook my head slowly, and made my way back over to the window.

"I understand. Ya don't want me around." I said. "Sorry ta waste yer time like I did! Ja ne!"

I went back inside.

All day, I was absolutely exhausted. Last night was taking its toll on me.

As I was heading for the gate, at the end of the school day, I heard panting, and loud foot-fall behind me.

I turned, and saw a beat-up Koga running out of the school.

He stopped in front of me, looking panicked.

"Sorry for everything! I'll never bother you again! Bye!" Koga stammered.

With that, he took off through the gate, and disappeared around the corner.

Sango and Kagome caught up with me.

"Sango-chan, ya didn't hafta do that. I got my journal and freedom back." I said.

She looked at me.

"Do what?" Sango asked.

I gave her a funny look, and turned to Kagome.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

Neither of them did this?

The rest of the group came over.

"Which one o' y'all beat up Ookamino?" I asked.

They all gave me funny looks.

"No one?" Miroku said.

I looked at all of them. "Hmm." I said. "Guess I'll ask around tomorrow. Hey, clubs start up tomorrow! Let's do our best ta practice for 'em, 'kay?"

Everyone agreed to that before we headed home.

All the while, I kept wondering who had beaten up Koga, and asked him to apologize to me.

I cast my eyes up to the roof of Ouran Academy, as my car drove away, and, for a moment, I thought he had done it.

I laughed at myself. "Yeah, right." I said. "Keep dreamin', Rin. 'Cause wakin' up'll hurt."

I went back to writing, and thought nothing else of it...

_Ja ne - Seeya later!_

_Babaue - Grandmother._

_Yay! I've got my confidence back! Please review!_


	7. Coincidence?

**Enjoy!**

Sango, Kagome and I exited the cooking club, and I started down the hall.

"I'll meetch'all later." I said. "Calligraphy club starts now! Ja ne!"

"Ja ne!" Sango said.

"Good luck getting in!" Kagome said.

I nodded, and hurried on down the hall.

At the club room, there was a short line in front of the door.

I had heard things about this.

The president of this club was known for asking people to sign their names in Kanji, then Hiragana, then Katakana before he even thought about giving them a chance in the club.

I took my place in line.

The first guy finally finished writing his name, and the president had a look.

He turned him down after a peek at that paper.

I began to sweat just a little. Was this club that strict?

The other two people in front of me got their shot, and both were turned away.

I stepped up, and finally got a good look at the president's face.

He was one of the snobbier guys in my class, called Samuji Akibara, and made more fun of me than anyone else in the class.

If I failed this, he would have something else to make fun of me about.

He smirked as he handed me a paper, and a brush.

I sighed, and placed the brush on the right side of the paper.

Swift and smooth I wrote my name three times, and handed it over.

Samuji had a big grin on his face until he turned the paper around to look at it.

His grin vanished. His eyes got wide, and tears began to well up in them.

Was I that bad?

Samuji looked up at me.

"Y... Y-y-you... You pass..." He groaned.

I smiled.

"Arigato gozai mashita!" I said.

Upon entering, I found that I was the first girl to make it into this club.

All the people in there were guys.

When they looked at me, the guys that had heard me speak before turned away, pretending I wasn't there. Those who hadn't heard me speak before smiled, and waved all friendly-like.

I sighed, took a seat, and pulled out my journal.

As usual, I started writing.

Every so often, some guy would 'casually' pass by me. They were trying to see what I was writing, I could tell.

As I was about to explode at the next guy who walked up beside me, he took the seat beside me.

Sesshoumaru had joined the calligraphy club, too!

He was staring at me, and I could feel slight irritation in his presence.

"Still following me, huh?" Sesshoumaru asked.

What the hell? What an arrogant jerk!

"I was here first." I said. "If anythin', yer followin' me!"

I turned away from him, and started writing again.

He slowly pulled out his papers, and got to work on them.

Every so often, I would cast a glance over at him.

Man... even though he's a bit arrogant, and shallow... I get the feeling there's more to him than I'm seeing on his surface.

Soon, the room was full. I was the only girl there. Period. Every other member was a guy.

I felt like there was some kind of spot light on me, and I was desperately hoping it would move.

There was nothing really interesting going on in the club.

We all wrote our names on the black board, which served as an introduction, and went back to doing whatever we were doing before.

Bored, and uncomfortable, I left the club fifteen minutes early, and started toward the Host Club.

All the while, I was worried about what Sesshoumaru might think of my going there.

Many thoughts passed through my head. He'd think me disloyal. He'd think me an annoying fan girl of theirs. He'd think me arrogant. He'd think that I didn't care what people thought of me.

I sighed in dismay.

Why couldn't I stop thinking about him? I knew he was engaged. And his fiancée was gorgeous. I had no chance with him, and I was going to be seriously hurt if I didn't get over him soon... But, I wanted him, so badly...

I walked on into the Host Club, and went to make my request.

**Sesshoumaru's POV:**

She gathered her things, stood up, and walked out.

I noticed that she had left her book on the desk she had been sitting at.

I'm not sure why I paid any attention to her.

She was the same as every other girl in this school. A shy, love-sick fan girl.

Yet... she was different. Not just because she had a strange accent.

She looked different. There was no trace of make up on her face.

Her hair was everything but a rat's nest. It was wild, but, not a mess.

She was brave. She was strong. She was putting her real self out for everyone to see.

I found that most fascinating about her. Everyone else was putting on a show, while she wore her personality on her sleeve.

I got up slowly, picked up her journal, and followed her out the door.

She sighed miserably, as she turned a corner in the hall.

What had made her upset now? Wasn't that wolf the only one who had bothered her? Had I not beaten enough sense into him?

I shook my head. Why was I so obsessed with what made her happy, or sad?

She meant nothing to me. I was probably a passing crush for her.

Without even knowing it, I found myself walking around the same corner she had gone around, and spotted her going into Music Room #3.

I had heard things about this room. I haven't been here because of those things.

Watching her enter that room only confirmed the rumors.

This room was used to hold daily parties for entertaining women.

Right about then, my forehead began to hurt.

I had been unconsciously glaring at that door.

What for? It had nothing to do with me.

I stopped, turned slowly, and walked away, staring at the book in my hand.

As I reached the school gate, I found it oddly quiet.

Where was that stupid girl who clung to me every day before we went home?

I didn't care. I was relieved to leave school in peace, for once. I got into my car, and looked down at the journal, still in my hand...

**Rin's POV:**

I had requested the Hitachiin twins this time.

They looked pretty cool when I first saw them. Twins have always been cool to me. Same faces, similar personalities, and voices... I think I liked how close twins usually were with each other best, though. It seemed nice to be so close to your sibling that you can practically read their mind.

However, upon meeting them... Girls around me squealed in excitement at their actions, but, I was far from being excited to see them hugging, staring at each other with looks that were way to loving for twin brothers, making lovey-dovey compliments about each other.

Now, I had nothing against gay people. And pretty much nothing against incest. Just as long as I didn't have to watch them be intimate.

However, this was both, and they were lying there on that couch, fraternizing for everyone to see.

I had no idea what to do, other than sit there with my faltering smile, hoping something happened to help me get out of there.

Finally, I managed to pull my attention away from them, and cast my eyes around the room for something else to watch.

Then, I spotted the group that Tamaki was entertaining. His actions were the same as when I first saw him. He wasn't the reason I was looking over there.

To my surprise, I saw Sesshoumaru's fiancée over there, being very flirtatious with Tamaki.

What was she doing here when she had him?

A strange kind of anger boiled up inside me. She was cheating on him. Why she was doing so was way beyond me.

Still, I knew that this was wrong, and I had to do something.

I slowly stood up.

"'Scuse me. I got somewhere ta be." I said.

I made my way out as fast as I could.

I ran out to the school grounds just as Sesshoumaru got into his car, and it began driving away.

I cussed quietly, due to my heavy panting. I didn't want to be a tattle-tail or anything, but, he had to know. He deserved to know.

So, if I had to wait until tomorrow to tell him, that's what I was going to do.

I went to my car, got in, and reached in my bag to grab my journal... only to find it missing.

I gasped, and checked all through my bag.

As I realized that it just wasn't there, all I could think was that this was about to be Koga all over again...

_Ja ne - Seeya!_

_Hiragana / Katakana - Simple Japanese writing style._

_Kanji - Formal Japanese writing style._

_Arigato gozai mashita - Thank you (very formal)._

_Please review!_


	8. Warmer

**Enjoy!**

I stepped out of the car, and the driver closed the door behind me.

I had woken up my poor, sleepy, cranky driver to take me to school at five AM, just so that I could look for my journal.

The poor guy was fighting so hard not to snap at me, I could tell.

"Thanks fer bringin' me ta school so early." I said. "I'll talk ta Babaue 'bout a raise, or somethin' fer ya."

He groaned.

"Think nothing of it, Rin-sama." He said.

I smiled, and headed onto the school grounds, making a dash for the calligraphy club room.

No one was there yet.

I searched around every desk, just in case.

My journal was nowhere in sight.

So, how did I lose it? Or, which of those jerks took my book?

I slowly made my way over to the Host Club.

There was no one there, either.

I looked around, and didn't find anything.

Someone had to have taken it.

I groaned in irritation.

What kind of hell was I about to go through?

I would find out soon enough, wouldn't I?

I found myself wandering the school, and began to hear a familiar voice.

Sesshoumaru was here already? Half the school staff hadn't even showed up yet... Guess that was why he was here so early.

I remembered that I had to tell him about his fiancée, and her secret activities.

So, I bravely made my way up to the roof, and slowly stepped out with him.

Sesshoumaru stopped singing long before I reached the window.

It was as if he'd known I was coming.

He was already looking at me when I got out there.

"Ohayou." I said.

Sesshoumaru continued to stare at me.

I sighed, and sat down.

"There's no easy way ta say this." I said. "Truth be told, I'm hopin' ya already know... but, while I was at the Host Club yesterday, I saw yer fiancée. She was flirtin' with one o' the guys entertainin' there..."

He watched me for a moment, before turning back to his paper.

"I know." Sesshoumaru said.

Wow. He was so calm. He didn't even seem to care.

What now? I thought I was telling him something he didn't know, and that I was going to talk to him, comfort him, if necessary.

Now... what the hell was I doing up here?

"Okay... See ya at the club meetin', then." I said.

I climbed back through the window, and headed for my classroom...

**Sesshoumaru's POV:**

She climbed back through the window.

Why had she come to tell me of my fiancée's treachery?

Other girls came to tell me this, expecting me to be distraught, and turn to them for comfort, and tried to do so even when I gave no such reaction.

She came to tell me, I gave no reaction, and she left...

I picked her journal back up.

She hadn't even asked me about this.

This girl was very strange.

I flipped it open to the page I had left off at, and began reading.

**Rin's POV:**

I let go of the short ladder, and dropped to the floor.

I landed hard on my butt.

"Ite!" I grunted.

I slowly got to my feet.

"You, there." someone said.

I turned. Sesshoumaru's fiancée was addressing me.

She came to me.

"Where is Sesshoumaru-sama? We were supposed to meet in the classroom, and he's late." She said.

She didn't know that he was up on the roof? So, he's keeping it a secret from her, too...

"Who?" I asked.

"You know very well who!" She said in a very snooty tone. "The son of Inutaishou Shiroiinu. An excellent swordsman, brilliant student, and the only boy outside the Host Club that's worth looking at. You may be un-worthy of gazing upon him, but, I know you've seen him."

I frowned at her.

"Ya know, when yer casually askin' someone fer their help with somethin', yer more likely ta get somethin' outta them if yer nice to 'em!" I said.

She glared at me.

"You dare lecture me on how to speak to someone?" She said.

"Yeah. I dare." I said.

She was silent for a moment.

Then, she stuck her nose in the air, and walked on around me.

"Stupid hickey. I should've known better than to waste my time on her." She said, obviously not realizing that I could hear her.

I rolled my eyes.

"I feel sorry for him." I said, heading on down the hall, and into my classroom...

**Sesshoumaru's POV:**

I entered my classroom, fifteen minutes before class was due to start.

All of a sudden, someone jumped on me, wrapping their arms tightly around my neck.

Sara Himekawa, my fiancée, was clinging to me, as usual.

I swear, this woman was one of the most annoying creatures I had ever known, tied with my brother, InuYasha.

She cared about me about as much as I cared for her, and yet she pretended that she was completely head over heels for me.

I pried her off of me.

"Where have you been, Anata?" Sara whined. "I've been so worried! I thought you were with another woman..."

"Tch..." I scoffed, and went to my seat.

I sat down with the journal, and began reading again.

Sara sat down beside me, and wrapped her arms around mine.

"What are you reading? English? Maybe History?" She asked.

I pulled the journal out of her view.

"Oh, come on, Anata. I'm about to become your wife! You can tell me anything!" Sara said.

I ignored her, as I read on.

She tried to peek over my arm.

With that, I flipped the book closed.

"Whose notebook is that?" Sara asked. "What did they write in it?"

I put the book in my bag, and kept it from her for the rest of the day.

I finished it by the start of the second class.

Soon, I was looking for opportunities to return it.

In the hall, at lunch, on the school grounds.

Every time, I somehow missed my chance. I would attempt to approach the journal's owner, and something would happen to make me stop.

I didn't get a chance to get close to her, until we were at the club meeting.

But, there, she was at the black board, explaining how to write certain characters.

This time, I thought it would be rude to interrupt her, and ended up listening to her lecture. Something I would never have done if anyone else had been giving it.

After the club meeting, she headed out.

Not wanting to make a scene of this, I gave a few seconds before I gathered my things, and went to follow her.

To my chagrin, she went to the Host Club again.

This irritated me. Why was she there again? What was so interesting about this club?

Beginning to lose my patience, I started away, deciding that I would return it later.

**Rin's POV:**

I sat on the couch, watching a silly little boy with a bunny talk to girls about cake, and candy.

His name was Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Hani-kun for short.

He was the 'boy-lolita' type, in this club.

I saw no reason for any of the girls to be squealing over him.

I felt sorry for him, though. Seventeen years old, really short, and all he's got going for him is child-like adorability. That's all I could see, anyway.

Haruhi came back to me, and handed me a glass of ice tea.

"Arigatou, Fujioka-san." I said, taking the glass from her. "Itadakimasu."

Haruhi smiled at me.

"Anytime." She said.

She walked away.

I cast my eyes around. Did somebody here have my journal?

Probably not. I didn't have a table to write at yesterday, thus, I probably didn't bring my journal out in the first place.

So, what could've happened to it?

Right about then, I heard a familiar voice, singing a beautiful tune.

It was a new tune. I had never heard it before.

The next thing I knew, I was walking out of the Host Club, and headed straight for the source of this beautiful singing voice...

**Sesshoumaru's POV:**

I stopped to rewrite some of the lyrics in this new song I was writing.

This song had to be perfect.

I would not let this song be until I made it perfect.

I still couldn't find quite the right word to put in next.

I read through, mouthing the words as I did.

All of a sudden, I heard shuffling in the attic.

That scent...

Out of the window crawled the girl I had been trying to get to all day.

She looked at me, and smiled slightly.

"I heardja singin'." She said. "I couldn't stay away. I had ta hear ya sing."

I looked her over. She was certainly very brave. Everyone else thought I was going to kill them if they stayed.

And, honestly, I think I would have.

But... not her.

"So, may I sit with ya?" She asked.

I hesitated. What was I to say? No one had ever gathered the courage to speak to me, let alone ask if they could sit with me.

Very slowly, I moved over, allowing her some space.

A bright smile grew across her face, as she sat beside me.

She watched me, as I tried to focus on the song I was writing.

Something about her gaze was throwing me off, slightly.

Right about then she pointed to the line I was working on.

"This sentence ain't finished." She said. "Whatcha gonna put there?"

I held my tongue for a moment. She was so bold to ask about this.

What made her so confident, when everyone else was scared?

"I'm not sure yet..." I said.

She read through again. "Izayoi." She said. "I got no experience in song writin', but, I like the sound of it."

I read through, mouthing the words as I went, and put that word down.

In another minute, I'd finished that verse, and started the second chorus.

Every so often, she would suggest a word, until I finished it.

"I cain't wait ta hear it!" She said. "That is... if it's okay?"

I got up, and headed for the window.

As I sat down to slide back inside, I cast my eyes over at her curious face.

She seemed nice enough... No. I can't trust her. She's been stalking me for who knows how long. She's got to be working with a record company of some sort.

"If this gets out, you will regret the day you entered Ouran Academy." I said.

She looked a little sad, right then. I almost regretted saying that.

Still, the girl nodded once.

"Understood..." She said.

I quickly slipped back inside, and slowly headed on down.

She was a strange one. She made me want to trust her. She made me want to open up just a little... She made me forget to return her journal, again.

I cursed to myself, as I headed downstairs...

**Rin's POV:**

I headed out onto the school grounds, feeling weird.

I was happy. I had gotten to spend some time with Sesshoumaru, and he didn't seem to mind my presence, either.

I was confused. He turned around, and acted like I was an enemy as he left me on the roof.

I was sad. He didn't trust me in the least.

I met up with Kagome and Sango, to say good-bye before I headed off to ballet class.

"Hey y'all." I said.

"Rin-chan! Where have you been all day?" Kagome asked.

"We've been looking everywhere for you." Sango said.

"Sorry." I said. "I was busy. I gotta go, now, though. Babaue's got me takin' ballet classes and I'm gonna be late."

They looked at each other, then at me.

"We were just talking about what we were going to do after school." Kagome said.

"You're the only one with something to do." Sango said. "Can we go with you?"

I hesitated.

Right then, I felt a sudden weight in my bag.

I looked around. Sesshoumaru was just walking by.

I shook my head, thinking he was just giving me another warning.

"Sure." I said. "C'mon. I got five minutes ta get outta here!"

We hurried out, and went to my ballet class.

When I got back to Babaue's house, I went straight to my room, and began pulling out my text books so that I could study.

Upon reaching in for my last book, I found that there was one more.

I grabbed that one instead, and pulled it out.

My journal? All this time...?

I noticed a paper tucked into the pages.

I flipped it open. Someone had put a note in it.

Beautiful handwriting, too.

Whoever had my journal before had apparently enjoyed the story, and was asking me to finish the chapter.

Had Kagome and Sango kept it? No, they would've asked...

I raised my head, as I began to realize who'd kept it.

I flopped onto my bed, floored, and unsure what to think of this...

_Babaue - Grandmother._

_Ohayou (gozai masu) - Good Morning._

_Ite - Ow._

_Anata - (Usually 'You') Dear / Darling._

_Arigatou - Thank you._

_Itadakimasu - Receiving._

_Geez, it took so long to write this... Then again, I can't help it if I'm too picky about my cliff hangers, so... Please, review!_


	9. Missing

**Enjoy!**

It's Sunday, today. Although schools are out, I still have ballet.

Babaue insisted that I learn grace, and femininity, even if it meant that I had to give up free time.

I sighed as I tied my toe shoes on.

Everyone here was talking to each other. I was the only one without friends.

Babaue had sent me to a prestigious ballet school, where you either paid a lot of money to get in, or you had some _serious_ talent to get in.

Either way, everyone here was very stuck up, and pretended like I didn't exist.

Even the teacher tried to ignore me... except for when I made mistakes that could get me kicked out.

So, I was very careful about every move I made.

Finally, the door opened.

Our teacher was very late, which never happened unless something big was going on.

I assumed there was a talent scout here, or, a recital of some sort was being planned.

That was the usual case.

Either way, it was nothing for me to worry about. I knew I wasn't going to be picked.

And then, the teacher walked in with someone I had not expected to see until Monday.

"Ladies, I'm afraid our regular pianist has fallen ill, and will not be returning to work for a few days." Our teacher said.

Everyone moaned and whined, as though they were actually sorry for him. I was happy to hear that he wouldn't be here, though. As rude as the class was to me, they were flat-out mean to our poor pianist.

"So, until he is well, and can get out again, Shiroiinu-san will be his replacement." Our teacher went on, gesturing toward Sesshoumaru. "Let's give him a warm welcome, shall we?"

Everyone was very eager to greet him.

I was surprised that he actually made it over to the piano in one piece.

For once, I was actually eager to get into position with the class.

As soon as Sesshoumaru started playing, everyone else faded away into blackness.

I was dancing for him. I didn't care what we were learning in the lesson, I was dancing to impress him. No one else mattered.

I had never really noticed our pianist's playing before. I had never known good piano playing before. Not until I heard him playing.

Just as soon as he stopped playing, I froze trying to figure out what I had just done.

I cast my eyes over at the teacher, who was watching me with suspicious eyes.

Not liking her look, I cast my eyes over at Sesshoumaru.

He turned, to look at the teacher.

Did he even know I was here? Were my efforts to dance for him wasted?

The class went on almost normally.

When it was over, I slowly headed out to my car, looking for Sesshoumaru as I walked.

All of a sudden, a hand rested lightly on my shoulder.

I turned.

Holy crap! He came to me! Am I dreaming? Oh, I hope not!

He looked down at me, seeming to stare right into my soul, his eyes were that intense.

"This, too, will not get out." Sesshoumaru said. "You will regret it if it does."

I frowned slightly. Guess I should've known...

"I understand." I said. "All o' yer talents're secrets. I get it."

I slowly turned away from him, and went to my car.

**Sesshoumaru's POV:**

"All o' yer talents're secrets. I get it." She said.

She walked away from me, and went to her car.

I started away.

Right then, I heard her stop, and turn.

"Hey!" She called out.

I stopped, not bothering to look back at her.

"Didja leave that note in my journal?" She asked.

Really? She didn't notice? She seemed smarter than that... Perhaps I over-estimated this hick from Osaka.

I started away once more, and went to my car.

I had driven myself here, knowing that my father would surely try to talk to me about this, if he found out about my new temporary side-job.

I opened the door, and found that Sara was there. She attended this school too?

She cast her eyes up at me.

"Why didn't you say something to me?" She asked. "I'm your fiancée. I should be allowed to know everything you do with your week."

I got into the car, and closed the door.

"What class were you in?" Sara pressed. "How long have you been taking ballet?"

I started the car, and pulled out of that parking spot.

"Does your father know?" Sara went on.

She attempted to interrogate me the whole time I drove to her house.

Once there, I reached over, and opened her door.

"Get out." I said.

She frowned at me. "You don't really want to do this." Sara said. "After all, I know your secret. I can tell all of Ouran academy. Or your father. Or worse..."

I stared at the dirty snake of a woman before me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

She gave a devilish smile, and I knew I was in for ever-lasting hell...

**Rin's POV:**

I got out of my car. We were back at Babaue's house, and I was dragging my sore feet to get inside.

I went up to my room, and found that the maid had just finished cleaning my room.

"I toldja I could clean it myself." I said. "I'd take my sweet time doin' it, but, I'd clean it."

"Yes, Rin-sama, but, Ojou-sama told me to clean it." The maid said. "You don't have time to clean it. You have to study."

I frowned at that. I had more time than anybody in this house. I had time to do all the chores the maids did for me, and still get to school on time.

She finished dusting off the vanity mirror I never used, and walked out.

I sat down on my bed, and began rubbing at my extremely sore feet.

I looked over at my desk. The swivel lamp was still twisted up in the funny position I had put it in last night, while I was writing.

I had stopped in the middle of a new chapter, and I was ready to start writing again.

Someone was waiting on me to finish it, too. I couldn't be sure who, but, I still had to finish it.

With little hesitation, I pulled out my journal, and began writing.

I only left my room to get dinner, bathe, or go to the bathroom for the rest of the night.

Around 2 AM, I finished that chapter, and fell asleep.

I woke up a little late, and irritated, as I got ready for school, and headed out.

On the school grounds, I cast my eyes up, expecting to see Sesshoumaru on the roof.

But, there was no one there. This was odd. He was always at school this early.

I went inside, and had a look around. He was nowhere in sight.

Even as school started, I didn't see him. Not until the club meeting.

Something seemed very different about him. He seemed to be trying to keep his cool about something extremely irritating. He didn't even bother to pull out his papers to work.

Something had happened. And it had something to do with the ballet class yesterday. I knew it...

_Babaue - Grandmother._

_Ojou-sama - Mistress._

_I'm kind of losing interest in this story, now. 'Cause I've got a better one in the works, you know? Anyway, I'll still finish this one. Please, review!_


	10. Prepared?

**Enjoy!**

Ballet class, Monday afternoon, I stretched alone, waiting for him to come in.

Other students were right up by the door, ready to greet him.

I wasn't worried about them, though. Sesshoumaru was having trouble, and I had to at least find out whether or not it was my fault.

Right around the time that class was supposed to start, the door opened.

The once quiet classroom was suddenly filled with giggling, and chattering as Sesshoumaru made his way over to the piano.

Sensei was less than happy with her students' behavior, as she took her usual place.

I was the first student to line up for the lesson, as much as sensei did not like the idea.

I patiently worked through the lesson, waiting for the bell to ring so that I could speak to him.

When that bell rang, though, everyone was at him again, keeping me from getting close to him.

Outside, he somehow managed to rid himself of the mob, and I moved quickly to catch up with him.

Right as I was reaching up to touch his shoulder, someone tackled him.

His fiancée was here, glaring at me as she walked away with him.

I stopped.

Why I couldn't even try to get his attention with her around was beyond me. But, I couldn't. It felt wrong.

I slowly went to my car, feeling frustrated, and upset that I hadn't gotten to talk to him.

Just as soon as I closed the door, and the car was moving, my phone rang.

I pulled it out, flipped it open, and answered it, not even bothering with the caller ID.

"Moshi moshi?" I said.

"Rin-chan, are you doing anything?" came Kagome's voice.

I cast my eyes around, thinking about what I was doing today.

"Well... I was headin' back ta study." I said. "Why? Got somethin' else in mind?"

"We're all going over to InuYasha's house to study, and hang out." Kagome said. "Care to join us?"

It was as if luck had just kissed my face. This was the perfect opportunity.

"Sure. I'll stop at my place ta get my homework, then I'll head on over there." I said. "Mata ne."

"Mata." Kagome said.

I hung up. At Babaue's house, I changed into some of _my_ clothes.

I put on a green t-shirt, and my favorite over-all dress. It had an orange and yellow checker pattern, with little green circles in places.

I tried to brush my hair. Though I could do nothing about the slight 'poof' to it, I managed to tame most of the frizz.

I put on my favorite pair of dark green socks, and my almost white, dirty, beaten up tennis shoes.

Babaue had a fit with me about getting rid of them. She doesn't know I still have them.

I looked at myself in the mirror.

Casual, but, cute, I thought. But, I wasn't going for perfect. I wanted something that made me look... gentle, I suppose. To help lighten the mood when I went to talk to Sesshoumaru.

I took a deep breath, and sighed.

"Alright! Shiroiinu-san, I noticed ya haven't been yerself, lately. Not since ya came ta my ballet class." I practiced. "I was wonderin'... Did I do somethin' ta upset ya?"

It sounded so weird. I felt like I was being too casual.

That's when I began to consider something I had rarely ever considered.

"Shiroiinu-san... I noticed yoo haven't been yooorself, lately. Not since yoo came tooo my ballet class." I struggled to speak. "I was wonderiiinnngg... Did I do somethiiinnngg tooo upset yoo?"

It sounded strange, and a bit stressed, but, I was trying.

I sighed, and started out, mumbling the same lines to myself.

As I reached the bottom of the steps, I met Babaue, watching me with a stern look on her face as usual.

"Rin, what on earth are you wearing?" She asked.

I stopped, ready to take her lecture. "I told you to throw all those ridiculous clothes away." Babaue said. "Don't think for a second that I'm going to let you go out in them."

I frowned. "This iiiis my favorite outfit." I said, still trying to cover up my accent. "Mama made ttthhhem fooor me. I wiiill not get rid offf ttthhhem."

Babaue stared at me, looking slightly surprised.

"I aaam goiiinnng tooo meet my friends, and study with ttthhhem." I said. "And I wiiill wear these clothes tooo the meetiiinnng. So, there!"

I started toward the door. "What's gotten into you? You never tried that hard at all those parties, even when I asked you to." Babaue said.

I stopped, my hand on the door handle, and looked at her.

"I did not want tooo mask my accent fooor yooouuur snooty friends." I said.

With that, I opened the door, and stepped out.

I called Kagome about the address before my driver pulled out.

When we got there, and I had knocked on the door, I was surprised to hear a familiar voice call out 'coming!', instead of the door opening right away.

InuYasha answered the door.

"Hey, you made it!" He said. "What took you so long?"

"I did not realize there was a set time fooor me tooo be here." I said. "How was I suuupposed tooo know I could be late?"

He gave me a funny look. "Why're you talking like that?" He asked.

"Just practiciiinnng. Not goiiinnng very well, apparently." I said.

InuYasha let me in, and led me to the library where everyone was studying.

Everyone was staring at me as I began trying to converse with them. I was still working to fight my accent, and I didn't seem to be making any progress.

"It iiis a very good book, but, I still prefer fantasy books myself." I said.

Finally, I think I hit a button in all of them. No one answered me. No one turned away from me.

I looked around at all of them.

"I sound that weird, huh?" I asked.

Everyone nodded. I sighed, and cast my eyes over at the door.

I had all but forgotten what I was here to do.

"Ne, InuYasha-kun, is yer brother in?" I asked, letting my accent go.

InuYasha gave me a funny look.

"What if he is?" InuYasha asked.

"I think I made 'im mad a li'l while ago, an' I kinda wanna 'pologize, y'know?" I said.

Everyone began looking around at each other.

"You don't really want to approach Sesshoumaru if you think you've made him mad." Miroku said, quietly. "You might not come back."

"A-and i-if you'd made him m-mad, you'd p-probably be in the hospital by now, i-if not in a casket." Shippo stuttered.

I shook my head slowly.

"Alright, I'll be careful. Where is he?" I asked.

InuYasha sighed.

"He's in his room. Good luck getting in." InuYasha said.

"Where is his room?" I asked.

"When you step out, turn right, then hang a left at the end of the hall." InuYasha said. "When you come to the door with a thick jaki surrounding it, you've reached his room."

I rolled my eyes, and started out.

Just as I got out into the hall, I heard running behind me, and turned.

Kohaku had followed me out. "Nakama-san, let me go with you. Just in case." Kohaku said.

I smiled at him. "It ain't like he's gonna eat me, but, sure." I said. "I don't know the house very well yet. I might need help to keep from getting lost."

Kohaku followed me through the hall.

At that last left, Kohaku gasped, and jerked me back around the corner.

I gasped loudly as I struggled to keep my balance.

When I was stable, I turned to Kohaku, who was about to make his way back to the library.

"What gives?" I asked.

He stopped, and turned to me. "InuYasha's Chichiue is in the hall." Kohaku whispered. "He doesn't care much for any of InuYasha's friends. You'd do best not to go near him yet."

I peeked around the corner, and spotted the man Kohaku was addressing.

He did look very strong, and had an expression on his face that resembled Sesshoumaru's. But, he didn't look like an easy person to aggravate.

I shrugged. I wasn't here to bug him. I was here to talk to Sesshoumaru.

"I'll go alone, then." I said. "By the way, yer missin' a stroke in the kanji fer 'distraught' in yer book report. Try ta fix that before ya hand it in."

Kohaku's eyes widened in absolute terror.

I headed around the corner, and looked around as I walked.

None of the doors had a jaki around them. What was InuYasha talking about?

I was about to pass between Inutaishou and the door he was staring at.

That's when he looked at me.

I cast my eyes up at him, and smiled as I passed.

"Another one of InuYasha's friends?" He asked quietly.

I stopped, and turned to face him.

"Yes, sir." I said. "But, I'm lookin' fer 'is brother. Can ya tell me which room's his?"

Inutaishou gave me a funny look.

"You passed right in front of it." He said. "What do you want with him?"

"Just wanna apologize fer somethin' I did." I said. "He seems ta be mad 'bout somethin', an' I think it's my fault."

I went to the door, and knocked on it.

There was no answer. "Shiroiinu-san?" I called.

Still no answer. I put my hand on the knob.

"What is your name?" Inutaishou asked suddenly.

I looked back at him.

"Rin Nakama. I 'tend Ouran Academy with InuYasha, an' 'is friends." I said. "They're good people. It's been a while since I met people like 'em."

I turned back to the door, twisted the knob, and slowly pushed the door open.

He was on his bed, head phones on, eyes closed, and calmly lying on his back.

So, that's why he didn't answer.

I stepped in, and carefully closed the door behind me.

His room was pretty much bare.

There was a book shelf, which was nearly bare, but, the four or five books on it were very dusty, like they'd never been touched.

There were papers all over his desk. None of them were his songs.

His closet was open, and bare, but for a nice-looking haori, and matching hakama hung in the middle of it.

There were no lights in the room. No pictures. Nothing that seemed to be from his childhood.

I took a step forward, still looking around, not even realizing the trouble I was walking right into.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, I heard a ferocious growl.

I gasped in shock, and looked over to see that Sesshoumaru had noticed my presence, and growled at me.

His hair was impossibly long, there were strange marks on his face, his eyes glowed red, and he had canine fangs. The sight should've been frightening. I should probably have screamed, and run out. But... I couldn't find it in me to move. I couldn't quite think straight, either.

I was simply frozen there, staring at him, my heart racing with adrenaline, but, I had no idea what I was feeling...

_Moshi moshi - Hello (over the phone, only)._

_Mata (ne) - See you later._

_Babaue - Grandmother._

_Jaki - Evil aura._

_Haori - Traditional coat._

_Hakama - Traditional pants. (Google these clothes. This is a terrible description.)_

_Okay, your turn to type! Please, review!_


	11. Secrets

**Enjoy!**

My heart beat wildly. I began to hyper ventilate.

But, it didn't take too long before I realized that I wasn't actually scared of him.

Most of my excitement was from being caught off guard.

The rest came from the sight of him.

Although he looked really angry, he was still incredible.

Oh, my goodness, I felt like I might faint.

But... where had these odd features come from?

His hair was white, and his eyes were gold, and that was unusual enough.

But, now his hair was really long, his eyes had turned red, and strange marks had appeared on his face.

Now that I was looking closer, I could see that he also had dog-like fangs, and his nails were very long, and sharp like animal claws.

What was going on?

I slowly shook my head, trying to gather myself.

"Uh... Ummm... 'Bout last Sunday..." I whispered. "D... D-did I... s-say something wrong?... I-I noticed ya weren't... i-in yer usual p-places at school, so..."

Slowly, the red faded from his eyes, and the gold color returned to them.

Oh, geez. I knew another secret now, didn't I?

He slowly pulled the head phones off of his head.

His ears were pointed like an elf's ears.

"That's all you came for?" He asked.

I wasn't quite sure what to say. He was right, of course. I was only there to ask if I had done something wrong to him. But, could I really tell him that?

I lowered my head.

"Yeah..." I said. "I thought it'd help if I 'pologized, y'know? And... well, I'm sorry if I made ya mad."

He stared at me.

His eyes ran up and down, like he was studying me. What could he be thinking?

**Sesshoumaru's POV:**

She waited patiently for me to reply.

I was only curious as to why she wasn't screaming, crying, begging me to spare her.

I had made a mistake.

I expected my stupid fiancée to come in. And I had intended to frighten her off by loosening my grip on my youkai.

Instead, this girl walked in, and, without even taking in the scent, I let my youkai loose.

She had been surprised, yes. She did look like she might run for a moment.

But, only a few seconds later, she straightened up, and started talking to me like it was only a prank scare.

Something was very odd about this girl.

She cast her eyes around the room once, and let out a whistle.

"So, yeah. I'm sorry if yer mad at me, an' I promise ta keep this a secret." She said. "Seeya tomorrow, 'kay?"

She was trying to act like we were friends. Why? We had hardly ever spoken. I was almost sure I had ignored her enough for her to realize that I was not interested in friends.

She turned, and started toward the door.

"Why do you insist on attempting to socialize with me?" I asked.

The girl stopped, with her hand on the door knob, and looked back at me.

"Is it a crime ta try?" She asked.

I had no answer for her.

Right then, I heard a familiar, overly-dainty tapping in the hallway.

All of a sudden, the door swung open, slamming the girl into the wall as Sara came in.

"Ready to start redecorating, Anata?" She asked.

I stood up.

The girl behind the door slid out, holding her nose, which was still in a cast.

Sara noticed her, and I could already smell her getting angry.

"Anata, what is the meaning of this?" Sara asked.

The girl looked up at Sara.

"'Scuse me. I was just leavin'." She said, sounding irritated with Sara.

"I know you were." Sara said. "Shoo! Off with you, little piglet!"

The girl glared at her, and started out.

I couldn't help feeling angry myself. I didn't get to scare Sara off, and she had come in without knocking... there was another reason, though... And it was hard to ignore... I was angry with her for slamming that door on the girl.

"How dare you fraternize with that wench?" Sara roared at me. "I ought to tell your father what you've been doing with your free time!"

I didn't move. I didn't speak.

I was under her thumb. I would not fight back.

**Rin's POV:**

I went back to the library, feeling very angry.

I answered no questions about what went on in that room, as I finished my homework.

Upon leaving, I was so mad... I have no words, no comparisons to tell you how mad I was.

Just as soon as I got back to Babaue's house, I went up to my room, and flopped on my bed.

My phone rang a lot. Kagome was calling me.

I took my cell phone, and shoved it into a drawer to muffle it, and soon fell asleep.

**Sesshoumaru's POV:**

I stood by my window, waiting on Sara to decide on a wall paper for my room.

She was all too absorbed in the magazine she had brought for ideas on how to decorate my room.

All I could think was that she was annoying, and I wanted out of there.

Slowly, while she was distracted, I slipped into my closet, and began changing my clothes.

Once I was dressed, I moved back over to the window.

Sara was still busy with her comparisons.

I slowly pushed my window open.

Just as I got it open wide enough for me to slip out, it opened a little more, creaking loudly.

Sara looked at me.

"What on earth are you doing?" She screeched.

I jumped out without a word.

I landed hard on the brick fence, and smashed it to bits.

Just as soon as I was on the ground, I took off running.

It wasn't long before I could no longer hear Sara's ear-piercing shrieks of rage.

I slowed to an easy walk, careful to keep my eyes open for my father's guards.

I wandered around until I finally decided to go to Ouran Academy.

That place would work for a while. Although I would be near people who could find me, I could disappear before they could think for a second that I might be there.

I found my way inside, and hid in the attic...

_Anata - Dear._

_Babaue - Grandmother._

_Okay... this was kinda cheesy. But, I can make something of the next chapter, with this being so bad. Please, review._


	12. Realize

**I'm such a drama queen. I've already got this whole chapter planned out... Enjoy.**

I made my way through the hallway to the attic door, where it was already open with the ladder hanging down.

I had packed two lunches today, as I have done for the past three days, and I was taking both of them up there.

_Lunch time four days earlier..._

I sighed, going past the noisy lunch room.

It was more crowded than usual, since people were serving diet foods today, and all the girls in school had gone in there.

I didn't care. Diet food never tasted right, anyway.

I headed on through to go to the roof.

Kagome told me that Sesshoumaru had run away from home last night. I felt a little upset about that, since he wasn't here in school. But, then, I was quite sure I knew why, so, I was happy for him.

His fiancée was ranting about how rude he'd been when she was trying to help him. I could pretty much assume she was the reason he left.

When I got to the attic door, I found that I had no means of opening the door. It had always been open for me before. What was I had to do about it now?

I looked around slowly.

The walls were pretty much bare... Oh, man, can I still do it?

I took a deep breath, and sighed, as I backed up toward the windows.

It had been a while since the last time I pulled off such a feat. There was no telling what would happen if I tried it now.

I ran at the wall, and jumped up to the half-way point.

Racing gravity, I spun around, and kicked off the wall, launching myself at the attic door.

In an instant, I flew through that door, and rolled into the wall.

I groaned in slight pain, as I sat up.

"Not the greatest landin' ever, but, that coulda been much worse." I said.

I looked over at the door.

I had only knocked it open, thank goodness. I was afraid I'd broken it.

I looked around, and found that the window had been blocked off with a wall of boxes.

I sighed, and put my lunch aside to start pulling boxes out of the way.

As I moved the second box, I began to feel like I wasn't alone.

Upon looking past the boxes, I spotted him...

_Present time..._

I climbed up, and placed the lunches in the attic before pulling myself in.

"I'm back." I said. "I broughtcha some lunch, too."

I heard him scoff.

"Yer welcome." I said, pushing one of the lunch boxes over to him, and picking up mine.

He was very slow to take his. But, once he had it open, and started eating, his attitude got much better.

I began eating, as well. The past three days had been really good to me. It was almost like I was dating him.

My face got red at the thought.

Still, I thought about his father, and how he might be worried sick about him.

His fiancée wasn't at his house anymore, couldn't he go back?

I slowly lowered my lunch box from my face, and looked at him.

"Hey, maybe it ain't my business, but, aren'tcha homesick?" I asked. "Don'tcha wanna go home?"

Sesshoumaru looked at me.

"You don't have to come up here." He said. "I never asked you to come."

"It's not that." I said. "Believe me, I'm happy ta do this fer ya. It's just that... y've been 'ere fer four days. In my book, that's long enough. Yer fiancée ain't at yer house no more. Ya can go back, now."

He slowly lowered the lunch box from his face.

"She will return." Sesshoumaru said. "There's no stopping her."

"So? I'll come over, kick 'er prissy ass, an' tell her not ta bother ya." I said.

For a second, I thought the corner of his mouth twitched toward a smile.

"If it were that simple, I'd have already done it." Sesshoumaru said.

I sighed. "At least call yer Chichiue. I'm sure he's worried sick." I said.

Sesshoumaru scoffed again.

"He's never worried about me. Not as a child. Not now. And he probably never will." He said.

For the first time, I found myself getting mad at him.

"How d'ya know he ain't worried?" I asked.

Sesshoumaru looked me over, as though searching for an answer.

"I just know." He said. "He's my father. I know him rather well."

I felt myself beginning to glare.

"Ya don't know." I said. "Any reason not ta go back, huh? Ya don't realize how goodja got it, do ya?"

He stared at me. "I may not be some fancy lady, but, I know a little somethin' 'bout family, and how easy it is ta take 'em fer granted." I said. "I know how easy it is to think they don't care 'bout you. I know. But, sometimes, ya just cain't see it... not until it's gone. Try ta realize that before it happens."

I packed up my lunch, and climbed out of there.

**Sesshoumaru's POV:**

"Try ta realize that before it happens." She said.

She packed up, and climbed down the ladder.

What was this anger?

She had been so completely angry with me just now. This was the first time she had any ill feelings toward me, to my memory.

But, she wasn't merely angry. There was something else in her eyes and scent.

She was more upset than I'd ever made anyone.

Was she sent by my father to act for me? I doubt it. That was all too real.

Was she just getting frustrated? No, that scent was completely different.

I slowly climbed out the window, onto the roof, and jumped down onto the school grounds.

I went to wander around town, and soon spotted a pay phone.

Maybe... It couldn't hurt to try...

**Rin's POV:**

Upon getting back to Babaue's house, I felt strange.

I wasn't really angry anymore. Sesshoumaru just didn't understand, and I couldn't hold a grudge against him for that.

It was just... after math.

I went inside, and saw Inutaishou Shiroiinu talking to Babaue.

He looked at me.

"Ah, there you are." He said. "May I have a word with you."

I sighed, piddling with my hair.

"Maybe another time." I said. "I'm not feelin' so great right now."

"Just a moment." He said.

I watched him for a moment, then nodded.

"My son, Sesshoumaru, ran away a few days ago." Inutaishou said. "You and his fiancée, Sara, were the last two to see him before he ran off."

I felt exhausted, as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Umm... Yeah, I know where 'e went." I said. "But, I cain't say 'e's still there. I got angry an' yelled at 'im this afternoon. He probably thinks I've told somebody 'bout 'is hidin' place."

Inutaishou stared at me.

"I'll tell ya." I said. "But, ya gotta promise not ta be too hard on 'im if he's there."

Inutaishou seemed to be dumb-founded by me.

Had he never known someone to be kind toward his son, since he was so un-kind to others?

"He's in the attic at Ouran Academy." I said. "Take it slow, an' easy. He's a li'l edgy right now."

Without another word, Inutaishou left.

I started up the stairs, not even bothering to stop, and say 'hi' to Babaue.

I felt really bad, and it was only getting worse...

_Chichiue - Father._

_Babaue - Grandmother._

_Okay, I didn't get in all the drama I wanted to, but, that's coming soon! Please review!_


	13. Home

**Yay! Drama-fest! Please, enjoy!**

I made my way back to my room, after having a bath, and went to my bed.

I pulled a trunk out from under my bed, pulled a key out from under my mattress, and unlocked that trunk.

It was full of all the things Babaue had asked me to get rid of.

Jijiue gave me this trunk so that I could keep this stuff.

I opened it, and slowly began poking through the old clothes.

I pulled out an old baseball jersey.

My Chichiue had worn it for years, never once had he washed it.

He gave it to my brothers. Each of them washed it at least once, and got yelled at for doing so.

I hadn't really thought that much of it. I always thought Chichiue was over-reacting when he screamed at them over this shirt.

But, now... I couldn't bear to let it go.

I pulled my robe off, and slipped on the over-sized jersey.

It stunk of sweat. My Chichiue and Ani-tachi's sweat.

The smell was pretty bad. Nothing compared to their rooms, but, it was awful.

Still, I couldn't bear to wash it.

I pulled out another treasured item.

It was an old pillow case.

This was my Hahaue's pillow case. She loved it so. I never found out why.

But, it still smelled of the soaps she always used to bathe, and her favorite fabric softener.

I stood up, grabbed one of my pillows, and shoved it into that pillow case.

I held it tight, as I fell on my bed.

For the first time in several months, I began to cry.

I missed them all. It was so hard to go on without them.

It was even harder, watching all these people try to alienate their families, treating them like dirt, talking to them in the foulest of tones... They have no idea how good they have it.

I cried on into the night, and soon fell asleep.

I woke to the feeling of someone stroking my face.

I slowly opened my eyes, and squinted, as the sun light hit them.

"Jijiue..." I mumbled.

He smiled, slightly.

"When didja git back?" I asked.

"Just this morning." Jijiue said. "I see Babaue hasn't killed you, yet."

I smirked, slightly and briefly, and slowly sat up.

"Was she that cruel? You haven't touched these things since you moved in." Jijiue said.

I shook my head. "Nobody understands." I said. "They don't know... how bad it hurts... ta think ya never appreciated 'em in life... an' they leave this world with those memories... never knowin' how much ya really cared for 'em."

I leaned on Jijiue's shoulder.

He put his arms around me.

"I... I wanna go back there." I said. "I wanna see the house again. See the farm again. I wanna go home."

**Sesshoumaru's POV:**

I sat outside her window on the balcony, watching her sob into that pillow.

What had made her so mad? She hadn't said anything. She hadn't pulled out anything to indicate what she was angry at.

It seemed I had nothing to do with this.

She went on sobbing until the wee hours of the morning, when she finally fell asleep.

That morning, an old man entered her room, and sat on the bed beside her.

He gently stroked her face, until she woke, and sat up.

I could hear them talking about how her Babaue had been difficult, and how people didn't understand loss.

She was on the verge of tears again, as she leaned into the old man, and he held her.

So, this man was her Jijiue. Where were her parents?

I heard her say something about a house, and farm.

Her Jijiue approved of it, whatever she had said.

He left the room a few moments later.

I turned away as she began to re-dress.

Soon, I heard her run out. She went out to a taxi that had been called for her, and got in.

I followed it as it began to drive away.

The taxi drove for a long time. I was very careful to keep myself hidden as I followed.

Finally, around noon, they stopped. They had gone all the way to a certain farm house in Osaka.

The girl climbed out of the taxi, paid for her trip, and sent it away.

Why was she here? What did this house mean to her?

**Rin's POV:**

I climbed out of the cab, paid for my ride, and let the driver go.

I turned to face that house.

Even though I hadn't been here in a year, this house hadn't changed in the least.

I slowly walked around, and began climbing up a tree to an old window.

No one had fixed the latch yet.

I pushed it up, and slid inside.

This was one of my brothers' rooms. They always came in through the window after staying out late with their girlfriends. I remember telling on them.

They were grounded for several months. They never really picked on me for ratting them out, though. Had they forgiven me? I would never know.

I took one step, and immediately started getting flash backs.

My brothers used me for so many of their ridiculous games, growing up. I was always willing to play those games, too, until I was eight years old, and knew I could get hurt doing those things.

They babysat me sometimes, and I gave them a lot of grief over my preferences in snacks, bath temperature, bed time stories...

But, then... When I got lost in the woods, stuck in the barn, or even just wandered too far away for me to think I could get home... they were always the ones to find me, and bring me home.

I went to the door, and opened it.

The hall hadn't changed much at all. Only... it was dead silent. I couldn't remember a day that I walked into this hallway and found it silent. There was always some form of noise in this hallway.

I made my way down, looking into my brothers' rooms.

Soon, I found my parents room.

Oh... I was always coming to this room when I was little. Whether it was a monster in my closet, or, my parents had gone out on a date, I came to this room when I was upset.

I ran my hand over a certain spot in the wall.

I had scribbled on it when I was two years old... using Hahaue's lipstick.

I made my way over to my old room next.

I could still see where my old bed had been.

The floor boards and walls were covered in my writing practice.

Hahaue had told me so many bedtime stories here, and comforted me when I started to become a woman, if you catch my drift... Chichiue and I used to horse around in here, when I was six.

By the time I was ten years old, I was pretty much done with horse play.

I saw the holes in my wall from when I threw things at my door, chasing my brothers out.

I regretted that. 'Cause I actually hit one of them, once.

I was grounded for weeks because of that.

After a little bit, I went to the stairs.

I could already see the floor bellow. I hesitated at the top of the stairs.

I was afraid of what I might see in the living room.

I swallowed hard, as I put my foot down on that first step.

Before I knew it, I was slowly making my way down toward the bottom of the stairs.

I walked right into the living room.

I remembered how I found each of them.

One of my brothers was on top of the TV, with a pole in his back.

The other two were in the kitchen, one on the counter, the other in the floor, both had been beaten to death with Chichiue's aluminum baseball bat.

Chichiue and Hahaue had been pinned to the wall with the pitch fork we'd used around the barn.

There was blood, and wreckage everywhere.

All of Hahaue's jewelry and Chichiue's money had been taken.

Tears began to flow anew, as I looked around this living room.

I could still see the blood stains on the floors and walls.

"Rin..." came a voice.

I jumped. "Chichiue?" I said as I turned.

To my shock, and slight dismay, it was Sesshoumaru.

What was he doing here?

I quickly rubbed away my tears.

"I am... sorry." I heard a whisper.

I looked up at him. "I have upset you." Sesshoumaru said. "I spoke ill of family, and paid no mind to how much it meant to you."

I smiled slightly. "Naw, it ain'tcher fault." I said. "I shoulda minded my own business. It wasn't my place ta lecture ya 'bout how ya handled yer family matters. Thanks, though."

He looked around slowly.

"You had siblings." Sesshoumaru said.

I paused for a moment. This was a statement, not a question.

"H-how...?" I asked.

Sesshoumaru looked at me. "There's something you should know about me. About my family." He said. "We're not human. We can look like them. Act like them. For a while, live among them. But, we are very different from them."

I nodded slowly, as he began to explain it to me...

_Babaue - Grandmother._

_Jijiue - Grandfather._

_Hahaue - Mother._

_Chichiue - Father._

_Ani-tachi - Older brothers._

_Wow! And the drama will only increase as I get further into the story! Please, review!_


	14. Youkai

**Wahooooo! I can't wait! Start reading already!**

"Youkai?" I asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly.

"So... This's why yer so distant?" I asked.

He cast his eyes away.

"No, not really. I'd be this way if youkai were common creatures." Sesshoumaru said.

I started thinking really hard.

"So, why tell me?" I asked. "If yer Chichiue don't want nobody ta know, why tell me?"

Sesshoumaru looked back at me.

"I was tired of keeping the secret." He said.

Wow. I expected something just a little more elaborate... maybe even heart-felt.

"You already knew, anyway." Sesshoumaru said. "When you came into my room, days ago."

I nodded.

"My lips're sealed." I said.

He looked around the house.

"This is your old house, isn't it?" He asked.

I nodded slowly.

"I was born an' raised in this house." I said. "I never knew anythin' but middle-class livin', and I loved it here... Just a li'l too late, though."

Sesshoumaru slowly walked around.

"Three siblings." He said. "Your parents. A bloody accident."

I cast a sad glance around the room.

"Four siblin''s." I said. "Hahaue... she was pregnant, back then."

Sesshoumaru looked at me.

"Yeah... ummm..." I was having trouble keeping my voice in check. "Chichiue, Hahaue, an' my Ani-tachi were murdered in a robbery. I never heard what happened ta the baby, so, I figured..."

I slowly crouched down, and buried my face in my knees.

I fought to keep from sobbing, feeling rather confident that he did not know how to comfort a crying person. Particularly not a girl.

I quickly dried my tears in my skirt, and stood up.

"Ummm... w-what made ya wanna come out here?" I asked. "I mean... ya seemed so determined ta stay hidden in that attic..."

I looked over at him.

Sesshoumaru was walking around, looking at things, although the room was empty.

"No one's ever gotten quite so angry with me, and contained it so well." He said.

Contained? I screamed at him!... I might as well have...

"I wanted to know what I'd done to anger you, and how you contained it." Sesshoumaru said. "I know what I've done to upset you... Still, how did you contain it? You don't seem the type to bottle up your feelings."

I gave that some thought.

Yeah, I was usually pretty straight forward about myself, even when trying to control it.

And, yeah, I would've broken out into a screaming fit, and beaten him senseless... if it wasn't him.

No. I can't tell him that!

"I've had lotsa practice." I said. "It ain't easy bein' a farmer girl in a rich people world."

He went to the kitchen, and stopped.

"They cleaned this place rather thoroughly." Sesshoumaru said. "There's no trace of the murderer's scent left."

I watched him carefully. "Y-you can smell 'em?" I asked.

"Barely." Sesshoumaru said. "There are traces of blood, and other things. Mostly it's just chemicals for cleaning."

I lowered my head.

Right about then, we heard thunder outside.

Looking out the window, we saw that it had begun to rain.

"Geez. Babaue'll be furious with me." I said.

I made my way back upstairs, and started to climb out the window.

"You're going out in the rain?" Sesshoumaru asked.

I looked at him.

"Yeah." I said. "Why?"

"You might catch cold." Sesshoumaru said.

I smiled. "I ain't worried 'bout that." I said. "I never caught cold while playin' in the rain before. I don't think I'll catch it now!"

I climbed out onto the tree, and slowly climbed down.

Outside, I ran to the road, and started toward town.

To my surprise, Sesshoumaru continued to follow me.

"Ya don't hafta come with me." I said. "I'm just gonna go talk ta my old friends, and see what all's changed since I left."

I spun around to walk backwards.

"You don't think I'm interested in this place that you call home?" Sesshoumaru asked.

I felt my face get warm.

"N-no. I didn't." I said. "Nobody really cared before... Not unless they could make fun o' me 'bout it."

He followed me into town.

I went straight to the old high school.

Everyone was leaving early, due to the rain.

I immediately spotted my best friend's umbrella. She still used the same one from when she was a kid. Pink with little ducks all over it.

I went to her, and tapped on her shoulder.

"Hasu-chan!" I whispered.

She spun around in shock, screamed in my face, and threw her arms around my neck.

This was typical of her. Hasume had always been easily excited.

"Oh! I thoughtcha fergot 'bout us!" She cried. "Whatcha doin' 'ere? Ain'tcha livin' life in luxury, now?"

I scoffed. "If that's whatcha wanna call it." I said. "Snobs everywhere ya turn. Everythin's gotta be perfect. Ballet. Itchy dresses. Fine dinin'. An' everybody looks down on me 'cuz I'm a hickey!"

She let go of me. "That bad, huh?" Hasume asked. "There ain't anythin' good 'bout the high-life?"

I smirked. "I didn't say that." I said, casting my gaze back to Sesshoumaru, who was waiting at the gate.

"Wow! Now, there's a catch fer ya." Hasume said. "He's yer beau?"

"Oh, hell, no. He's engaged." I said. "But, I like 'im. Wish 'e'd call off the marriage."

"So, what's 'e doin' 'ere? Don't 'is fiancée think think 'e's cheatin' on 'er?" Hasume asked.

"Maybe. But, 'e ran away from home because o' her." I said. "The high-life gets rough, even for the people born in it, I guess."

"Then, 'ere's yer chance! Turn on the charm! Steal 'im away!" Hasume said.

"I cain't." I said.

"Why not?" Hasume asked.

"Ya need ta meet 'im." I said. "C'mon. I'll introduce ya."

I stepped behind her, and pushed her all the way over there.

"Geez, what's yer..." She was now looking up at Sesshoumaru.

Hasume's skin began to grow chill bumps, and it was perfectly warm out.

She stiffened up, and I could hear her breath becoming more rapid.

"Yeah. Shiroiinu-san, this's my best friend, Hasume Mizuhana." I said. "Hasu-chan, this's Sesshoumaru Shiroiinu. He an' I 'tend the same high school."

Hasume let out an odd squeaking sound, as Sesshoumaru seemed to glare down at her.

I patted her shoulder.

"Takoyaki anybody?" I asked. "It's been too long since the last time I had good, Osaka-style takoyaki."

Hasume squeaked again. Sesshoumaru scoffed.

"'Kay, then." I said. "I'm buyin'. Let's go."

I had to push Hasume a good ways away from him before she started moving on her own again.

"Wow. 'E's so intense! What's up with 'is eyes? It felt like 'e was starin' right inta my soul, tryin' ta burn through it 'r somethin'!" Hasume said.

I gave a weak smirk. "That might be the case..." I said, quietly. "But, yeah. I'm surprised I ain't made a fool o' myself, yet."

I cast a glance back at him.

He was glaring up at the sky, for some reason.

"Are ya sure 'e likes takoyaki? I mean... 'e's got that look." Hasume said.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry 'bout that." I said. "He's real calm 'bout a lot, y'know? It's just a matter o' how long I stay 'ere. I feel like I'm holdin' him here, since 'e's followin' me."

We went to get takoyaki, and spent another few hours in town.

Later, when night fell, it was still raining.

I was about to call a cab. Then, out of nowhere, I was picked up.

I gasped, as I settled down on Sesshoumaru's back.

"W-what -" I tried.

"Just hold still and you will be just fine." He said.

He looked back at me, then turned ahead, and began running.

He got me back to Babaue's house within a few minutes, bid me good night, and ran off.

I went inside. I could tell Babaue was not happy with me. But, I couldn't hear a word she was saying. I was too... mystified, I suppose.

I'll never forget the way he looked at me, that night.

That protective, loyal, almost loving look... it'll be burned into my memory... _Forever_…

_Youkai - Monster/Demon._

_Chichiue - Father._

_Hahaue - Mother._

_Ani-tachi - Older brothers._

_Babaue - Grandmother._

_Takoyaki - Octopus dumplings._

_Gosh, I loved writing this chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please, review!_


	15. Fever

**Enjoy!**

I was at school just a little later than usual. I had been out all day, yesterday, and found myself sleeping in late.

It was so strange to come to school, and find the yards so full of people.

But, then, I wasn't surprised by it. I was late, after all.

I wasn't surprised to see that Sesshoumaru wasn't on the roof.

I wasn't even surprised to see that my friends had gathered to talk before classes started.

I went right up to them.

"Ohayou." I said.

"Ah, Rin-chan, where have you been?" Kagome asked. "You missed school yesterday."

I nodded.

"I was outta town." I said. "Just takin' a little break, y'know? So, what'd I miss?"

"Something rather big, actually." Miroku said. "InuYasha's Chichiue was here."

This didn't surprise me, any. I was the one who sent him here after all.

"Yeah, he went up to the attic, and tore it apart, looking for Sesshoumaru." Sango said.

"He wasn't there, of course." InuYasha said. "But, that night, he came in, whispered something to Oyaji, and went upstairs. He hasn't come down since, and he won't let anybody in his room."

This caught my attention.

He'd gone home. This was good news.

"The bastard was soaking wet, too. Probably caught himself a cold, and won't let anyone in to treat him, out of pride." InuYasha said.

Caught cold? It'll be my fault, too. He was following me, and I was always out in the rain.

"Rin-chan, did you hear me?" Kagome asked.

I woke from my little daze, and looked up at her.

"Class is starting in five minutes!" Kagome said. "Let's go!"

"R-right. Comin'." I said.

We went to class.

I waited through school, carefully planning my visit to the Shiroiinu family estate.

At the end of the day, Kagome came to ask why I didn't seem very interested in the news from this morning.

"I thought you'd at least show some form of concern, when you heard Sesshoumaru might have a cold." Kagome said.

I looked at her. "I s'ppose I'm a li'l concerned." I said. "But, if 'e's got a cold, 'e ain't gonna let somebody in ta see 'im in 'is time o' weakness. I cain't worry myself too much 'til 'e's ready ta let somebody in."

Kagome stared at me. "You say that like you know him." Kagome said.

I blushed. "W-well, I've known people like 'im before!" I said. "I took time ta study 'em, too. So, I can kinda guess what he's feelin', y'know? Oh, gee, I'm late fer ballet! Gotta go!"

I ran to my car, jumped in, and urged the driver to hurry away.

After ballet class, though, I found a bit of a surprise waiting on me.

There were three old men talking to my driver.

One of them had a green-ish face, and carried a creepy-looking staff with two faces on it.

Another had something very strange going on with his mouth, but, was otherwise normal.

The last was a bit taller than the other two, quite shabby looking, with a hammer over his shoulder.

I approached with caution. "'Sup?" I asked.

They turned to me. "Ah, Rin Nakama-san, are you not?" The man with the green face said.

I nodded slowly. "Have we met?" I asked.

"Oh, no, Nakama-san." The man with the funny mouth said. "You see, we are here in place of our young lord, Sesshoumaru Shiroiinu."

"He wishes you to come to his house." The man with the hammer said. "Please, help him. He's throwing the most hideous fit over something."

I gave them a funny look.

"What're ya plannin' ta beat me inta agreein'?" I asked. "Put down the hammer. I doubt 'e's throwin' a fit, but, I'll go see him. Mind if I take my car?"

They stared at me. Stupid accent of mine.

"Ah, ah, n-no. Not at all." Green face said. "Whatever makes you comfortable!"

I nodded, and got into my car.

We went to the Shiroiinu estate.

Once there, I stepped out, and the green-faced man came to me.

"Allow me to lead you to his room." He said.

I smiled at him. "If ya will." I said.

The little old man led me inside, up the stairs, and over to Sesshoumaru's door, where his father was fighting to get in.

I went to the door.

"What's goin' on?" I asked.

"None of your concern!" Inutaishou grunted.

He fought a little harder, pushing the door open, slightly.

Then, just as forcefully, the door pushed back, sliding into the frame, and I heard the lock click.

Inutaishou grumbled in irritation, and backed off.

"I'm going to get Totosai, and I'll have him take this door off its hinges!" Inutaishou said, trying to remain calm.

He started away.

I slowly approached the door, and knocked, gently.

No answer. "Shiroiinu-san?" I said.

Still no answer. I took hold of the knob, and twisted it.

To my surprise, it broke off, and the door swung open slightly.

Guess two youkai using the poor thing to fight was too much for it.

I swallowed, and peeked in.

The room was pitch dark. I could just see his figure, sitting on the bed, with his head hung low.

His breathing was kind of rough. He shivered slightly.

"Shiroiinu-san." I whispered.

He looked at me, his eyes glowing red, like they did the last time I'd come here.

I swallowed hard, and slowly went into the room.

He raised his hand, claws at the ready, only threatening me, for now.

I put my hands up in defense, as I continued to inch toward him.

Just as soon as I was close enough, I reached out, and took his hand.

At first, he seemed like he might attack, his hand tensed up.

But, then, very slowly, he calmed down.

I held his hand between both of mine.

"Don'tcha worry, now. I'm here fer ya." I said. "Now, what's goin' on? Why're ya fightin' yer Chichiue like that?"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a moment.

When he opened them, they were back to normal, again.

"Rin." He said.

My heart skipped. I hadn't even realized that he'd known my name. And it sounded so nice when he said it...

My face began to get hot, as I realized that I was staring at him mindlessly.

I shook my head, gathered my senses, and reached up to touch his sweaty forehead.

I jerked my hand back, before my fingers ever touched his head, shocked at how incredibly hot he was. "Geez! Yer burnin' up!" I said. "Ya shouldn't be workin' yerself up like this! Git inta bed, now, 'kay?"

After a moment, he slowly started to crawl under the covers, probably still hesitant to show weakness, even though I knew he was sick already.

Once he was under the covers, I went to the door.

"Stay." Sesshoumaru whispered.

The way he said that made my heart go wild. Sesshoumaru wanted me to stay? With him?

I looked back at him.

"I ain't goin' nowhere, just yet." I said. "I'm gonna gitcha some medicine, and ice fer yer fever."

"Send Jaken to get it." Sesshoumaru said. "He's just outside the door."

I nodded, and stepped outside.

The green-faced man was waiting outside.

"Jaken-san, right?" I asked.

"Yes, Nakama-san." Jaken said.

"I need a favor." I said. "Would ya go grab an ice pack, a glass o' water, an' one aspirin fer me?"

"May I ask what for?" Jaken asked.

"Shiroiinu-san's got a fever's all." I said. "He'll be just fine, though."

The little old man still looked panicked, and took off down the hall, screaming about saving Sesshoumaru's life.

I smiled at him, as he disappeared around the corner.

Once he was gone, Inutaishou came around the corner with the hammer-bearing old man.

"Out of the way, Nakama-san." Inutaishou said.

I moved closer to the door.

They stopped in front of me, Inutaishou glaring down at me in irritation.

I stood my ground, and took a deep breath.

"He's alright." I said. "Once 'e gits a li'l shut-eye, he'll be up, an' ready ta get back ta school in no time. But, until then, please, leave 'im be."

Inutaishou's expression softened slightly.

He continued to stare me down for a moment.

A little bit later, Jaken came running back, holding the things I needed.

He almost couldn't stop when he brought the stuff to me.

I took it all, and stepped back into the room.

"How're ya doin' over there?" I asked.

Sesshoumaru cast his eyes over at me. "I'm not any better, if that's what you're asking." He said.

I sighed, as I made my way over to his bed, and handed him the aspirin.

"Yer gonna need ta sit up fer the water." I said.

He sat up slowly, took the pill, and put it in his mouth.

I handed him the water. He drank the whole glass in one gulp, and put it down on his nightstand.

"Don't drown yerself, now." I said, handing him the ice pack. "Is there anythin' I can gitcha? Maybe some more water?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yes... please." He said.

I picked up the glass, and took it to the door.

"Jaken-san, couldja refill this glass fer Shiroiinu-san?" I asked.

"Yes, ma'am!" Jaken said, eagerly taking the glass, and running off again.

I went back to Sesshoumaru, who was lying on the bed, holding the ice pack to his forehead.

"Rin." He said.

I sat beside him. "I'm right here." I said. "Whaddaya need?"

He looked at me. "Stay here." Sesshoumaru said. "Don't leave."

I nodded. "Alright." I said. "I'll be right here."

I had Jaken running back and forth like mad, replacing ice packs, and refilling glasses as Sesshoumaru needed them.

His fever was getting a little better.

Still, I called Babaue, and told her I would not be home that night.

She wasn't happy with me in the least, but, she would get over it.

I stayed the night, tending to Sesshoumaru's fever, until he finally fell asleep.

And, by that time, I was so tired; I had to close my eyes... Just for a little bit...

_Ohayou (gozai masu) - Good Morning._

_Chichiue - Father._

_Oyaji - Father (really casual, almost rude)._

_Babaue - Grandmother._

_More! More! I must write more! Please, review!_


	16. Scorn

**Yay! I'm here at last! Please, enjoy!**

I began to stir.

I could feel myself sitting in seiza on the floor, with my head resting on a bed.

Groaning in exhaustion, I blinked my eyes open.

I noticed that there was something under my hand.

That something was Sesshoumaru's hand.

I quickly looked up to see if he was awake.

No. He was sleeping soundly, his breathing slow, and even.

I smiled, and slowly removed my hand from his.

I heard the door open.

Jaken came in, carrying a glass of water.

He was sleep walking to carry out my orders.

I checked my watch as I took the glass.

It was still pretty early. I could still get to school on time.

So, with a gentle shake to his shoulder, I woke Jaken.

"Jaken-san." I whispered. "I've gotta git ta school, soon."

He looked up at me.

"Nakama-san." Jaken whispered.

"I wantcha ta make sure Shiroiinu-san stays in bed, if ya can help it." I said. "Make sure 'e gits plenty o' fluids, an' no stress. I'll come back later ta check on 'im, 'kay?"

Jaken groaned as he fell asleep again.

I sighed, and headed out.

My poor driver was still outside, waiting on me.

He was very tired. It probably wasn't safe to make him drive.

So, with a bit of discussion, I convinced him to go home, and I walked to school.

There, I barely noticed when someone addressed me.

During the club meetings, I went to the cooking club, and immediately got to work on my own dish.

After school was out, Kagome came to me.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "You look really tired."

I nodded. "Yeah, I was busy last night." I said. "Don't worry, though. I'm good. I'll sleep tonight."

I started toward my car.

"Mata ashita!" I said.

Another three hours later, I survived my ballet class, and asked my driver to drop me off at the Shiroiinu estate.

He was less than happy about it, but, he did as I said, and took me there.

I thanked him, and headed in.

As I got up to the second floor I noticed there was some screaming coming from Sesshoumaru's room.

When I got there, Jaken was lying on the floor, just outside the door, beaten and bruised all over.

I went to the door, and knocked.

**Sesshoumaru's POV:**

"You ran out on me!" Sara screeched. "I am your fiancée, and you ran out on me! What do you have to say for yourself?"

I ignored her, and continued working on my latest song.

"ANSWER ME!" Sara shrieked.

Only a moment later, there was a knock on the door.

"Please, come in." I said.

The door opened.

Rin entered, looking just a little cautious.

"What are you doing here?" Sara spat.

Rin held up a ceramic pot.

"I brought some soup." Rin said. "Y'know. Fer Shiroiinu-san's cold."

Sara snatched it from her.

"Now, get going, little piggy. Shoo! Shoo!" Sara said.

I put my pen and paper aside.

"Yer a grateful one, ain'tcha?" Rin said. "Yer fiancée had a fever last night, an' I was the one ta break it. Least ya could do is let me see 'im for a bit."

"He's fine. Now, run home, pheasant." Sara said, becoming very angry. "Sesshoumaru-sama has no time for little floozies like you."

Rin glared at her briefly.

I got out of my bed.

Before I could do anything, though, Rin let out an amused snort.

"What's so funny?" Sara snapped. "Can't you see you're wasting his time?"

Rin took a breath to keep from laughing at something.

"How deep is it?" She asked.

What was she thinking?

"How deep is what?" Sara asked.

"The big stick up yer skinny little ass!" Rin said. "No. The way yer actin', I'd say ya got a naginata up yer butt!"

Sara went red with rage, and slapped Rin, who continued to laugh at her, as though nothing'd happened.

With that, Sara ran out, screeching with rage.

Rin straightened up, rubbing her face, and smiling.

I was at a loss for words. This girl was flat-out incredible... and quite vulgar.

"Sorry ya had ta see that." Rin said. "It was the perfect opportunity! I couldn't let it go!"

I sat back down on my bed, taking in what had just happened, and trying to find something to say.

Remembering all Rin had said... I felt a slight twitch at the corners of my mouth.

"A naginata?" I asked.

Rin shrugged her shoulders. "It's the first thing I thought of." Rin said.

She came over, and sat at the foot of the bed, sitting as far from me as possible.

I felt that twitch in my face again, and my mouth failed to settle back into place afterwards.

Rin looked at me in awe. What? What was I doing? Does this action mean something to her?

**Rin's POV:**

The corners of his mouth ever-so slightly turned upwards, in a small smile.

My heart began to pound just a little faster.

Did he find my little scene funny? Had I brought this smile to his face?

Before I knew it, I'd returned the gesture, smiling brightly back at him.

"S-so, how ya doin'?" I asked. "Any problems today?"

Sesshoumaru sat back against his pillows, his face returning to its usual stoic state.

"Yes, actually." He said. "My steward has been sitting in here, staring at me, asking if I was alright everytime I so much as cast my eyes to a different point in my room. You wouldn't happen to have something to do with that, would you?"

I bit my lower lip. "Ummm... Yeah." I said. "I asked 'im ta take care o' ya while I was at school... Yer not mad, are ya?"

Sesshoumaru ignored me, and picked up his paper and pen.

Geez, he's still that distant? He must've been in a daze when he asked me to stay, last night... as if I thought we were actually getting closer...

I cast my eyes down at my feet.

"When did you go home last night?" Sesshoumaru asked, suddenly.

I leaned my head back to look at the ceiling.

"I didn't." I said. "Yer fever was pretty bad. I stayed ta help bring it back down."

I wasn't going to point out that he'd asked me to stay. That would probably be a nasty blow to his ego. Just a guess.

"I see." Sesshoumaru said.

I suppose, now, I just sound like I don't care about him as a person, just the fact that he was sick, and I couldn't leave him like that when I could help.

Urgh. It's so much easier to put words on paper.

"I don't suppose you finished that chapter in your diary?" Sesshoumaru asked.

I looked over at him. "Diary?" I asked. "I know, it's meant fer that stuff, but, it's just a journal fer the story I'm writin'."

"The story of your life, with a fictional spin on it." Sesshoumaru said, casting his eyes up at me.

Wow. How'd he guess?

"W-what gave it away?" I asked.

"Your depiction of the first calligraphy club meeting." Sesshoumaru said.

Oh, crap! That's the one where I described him to be… an angel... Oh, my gosh, I forgot that he'd read it, and that I was so embarrassed about it...

I felt my face get really hot.

"I was particularly interested in the chapter about the mugger." Sesshoumaru said. "That was your depiction of Ookamino, wasn't it? Did he actually beat you like that?"

Wow. I don't think he's ever spoken to me this long. Guess, as long as he didn't notice my childish depiction of him in my story, I'm fine with talking to him longer than usual.

"Yeah, that was Ookamino-san." I said. "An' I had it comin'. I mouthed off ta the bastard."

Sesshoumaru looked me over once, then turned back down to his paper.

"At least I didn't waste my efforts." Sesshoumaru said.

His efforts?

I thought just a little bit harder.

"Y...Yer the one who beat the crap outta Ookamino-san?" I asked.

Sesshoumaru continued to write on his paper.

Wow. I knew he was deeper than he seemed. But, I thought he took a lot longer to warm up to me than that.

I couldn't find words. My brain was all but shut down, until he turned his paper around, and handed it to me.

I looked back and forth between him and it.

After a moment, I reached out, and took the paper from him.

I read it over. Oddly enough, it was a love song.

The lyrics were beautiful, but, I had no tune for them.

"I like it." I said. "I cain't wait ta hear ya sing it."

"I will not be singing that one." Sesshoumaru said. "You will."

I can honestly say, I had never been more shocked in my life.

He wanted to hear me sing? Others were so horrified by my accent and vulgarity that they wouldn't let me sing in the shower, let alone in front of them.

But, I was incapable of telling him no. So...

"Is it really okay?" I asked. "I mean... I don't know how it's s'ppose ta sound."

Sesshoumaru got up, and walked over to his desk.

He moved some things around.

It was about the moment he got it clear that I realized that his desk was a piano.

He opened it, sat down in front of it, and placed his fingers on the keys.

**Sara's POV:**

I realized that I had left that bastard alone with another woman just minutes after I had gotten into my car, and had my driver start away.

Just as soon as I realized it, though, I was back at his house, and rushing up the stairs to get that bitch away from him.

At the door, I heard a piano, and someone singing inside.

What was going on?

I knelt down, and peeked in through a crack in the door.

The little wench was singing something while my Sesshoumaru played piano for her.

He'd never played piano for me before. I never knew he could play. But, perhaps he was just teaching her how to sing.

I stayed there, watching that stupid little hickey girl struggle with her own voice, trying to sing that song.

After a moment, they stopped. The girl began panting, and he picked up a paper.

"I have another one here." Sesshoumaru said. "You're going to sing this one with me."

"Eh?" The girl looked at him with the most dreadful blush on her face.

Poor thing. She thinks she's good enough for him.

He went over, and sat beside her, holding up the paper for her to see.

"Just follow along when you're ready. You don't have to sing it all." Sesshoumaru said.

He started singing. His voice was tolerable.

Then, she joined in. Something happened in that moment and their voices together were perfect. Too perfect.

After a little while, they finished singing.

They were quiet for a moment.

Then, to my shock, the girl gathered up the courage to take his hand.

I wasn't even allowed to do this. I was sure he was going to kill her for it.

When he wrapped his fingers around hers, though... Furious wasn't even enough to cover how angry I was.

I stood up, pulled out my cell phone, and started away, hitting a particular speed dial on my phone.

I put the phone to my ear, and heard someone pick up on the other end.

"Hello, Papa." I said. "Sesshoumaru-sama is straying. You need to use that... I don't care what you do to it. Just make sure he's mine!"

I hung up as I walked out the door.

"Sesshoumaru-sama will be mine. At any cost..." I said.

_Babaue - Grandmother._

_Mata Ashita - See you tomorrow._

_Naginata - A Japanese spear._

_What do you think? Nice little twist, ain't it? Well, anyway, your turn! Please review!_


	17. Ransom

**More serious plot line, coming! Brace yourself, and enjoy!**

I'm heading over to the Shiroiinu estate, today.

It's been three days since I treated Sesshoumaru's cold.

He's up and about again, and we've been regularly meeting to exchange works, and talk about how to make them better.

I can honestly say I've never been happier.

My hands were shaking as I watched that building get closer. But, I was not shaking with fear. I was shaking with excitement. Oh, yes. I was eager to see him.

I ran to the door, and knocked quickly.

This time, instead of Jaken, Inutaishou himself answered the door, frowning at me.

"You would be wise to turn around, and leave the way you came!" He growled at me.

I was more than shocked by his behavior. He seemed fine with my visits before.

"Alright." I said, reluctantly turning to leave. "Later, then."

"No. You will never come back." Inutaishou said. "Stay away from my family."

I looked at him, meeting his eye.

He wasn't angry at me. He was frustrated with something else, and scared at the same time.

Something was wrong.

I walked away, not wanting to push anything.

The next day, at school, Sesshoumaru was not happy with my going AWOL.

I explained myself to him, and told him of what I'd seen in his father's eyes.

Sesshoumaru stared at me for a moment.

"Did somethin' happen?" I asked. "Anythin' I should know 'bout?"

Sesshoumaru cast his eyes down at the school yard, which was beginning to fill with people.

"I have an idea." Sesshoumaru said. "Unlock your window when you get home."

I gave him a funny look. "What fer?" I asked.

"Just do it." Sesshoumaru said.

I sighed, and handed him my journal.

"Fine." I said. "I hope ya don't mind waitin' until I get back from ballet class."

We went about our usual activities in school, and then headed out.

I was quick to cooperate in ballet class, just to make sure the class would go quickly.

Just as soon as I got back to Babaue's house, I ran up to my room, and threw the window open.

I saw him coming down the street.

Sesshoumaru looked over at me. I waved to him.

He came toward me, and jumped up at the window.

It was about then that I realized I was in his way.

I jumped back, not thinking about anywhere else to move, and fell back as I thought I saw him fly in.

"What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked.

I collected myself, and found that Sesshoumaru had landed neatly on the railing of the balcony.

I got up. "I thought I was gittin' outta the way." I said. "Guess not. So, didja find anythin'?"

He held up a disc.

"My father prefers tapes." Sesshoumaru said. "He doesn't care for things like DVDs. Whatever is on this must've been important for him to even keep it in the first place. Do you have a player?"

I looked over at the wardrobe across from my bed.

"It's in there." I said. "I'll get it set up."

I went over, opened the wardrobe, and moved my clothes aside, revealing the TV, and DVD player.

Sesshoumaru let me put the disc in, and turn on the TV.

We sat on either side of the bed.

The only thing you could really see was an old woman, chained to a wall, panicking about something.

It was only moments later that the horrible things started to happen to her.

This old woman was being tortured in every manner. You name it. We saw it.

I reached over, and clung to Sesshoumaru's arm in horror, not even caring that I was doing so.

He didn't seem to be upset by this at all.

After a little while, a man came into the picture.

"My little Sara will be the only woman for Sesshoumaru." He said. "If she is not, well, then you can be sure your precious Izayoi will suffer for the remainder of her pathetic little life."

The screen went black.

I very slowly, and reluctantly released Sesshoumaru.

"W-who... Who is she?" I asked.

I turned to Sesshoumaru. He continued to stare at the TV.

"Izayoi... That half-breed's mother is still alive." Sesshoumaru said.

"Half-breed?" I said.

"InuYasha is a hanyou. That was his human mother." Sesshoumaru said.

I could tell Sesshoumaru didn't care much for this woman. He possibly even hated her, by that look in his eyes.

"Yer gonna need ta git back, now." I said. "She'll suffer if we're caught. We cain't meet up again until we can figure out a way ta save her."

"She means something to you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I don't know her, but, I don't hafta know her ta feel bad about hurtin' her, even though I don't mean ta!" I said. "Go home. Deal with Sara. See if she'll take ya ta her house, and show ya 'round. The rooms she tells ya not ta go into are the ones ya need ta check. That's where they'll be keeping her."

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "As though I care about this woman." He said. "Why should I help her?"

"Yer Chichiue cares 'bout her." I said. "Even if ya don't care 'bout her, save her fer yer Chichiue."

Sesshoumaru stared at me.

"You honestly think you have that kind of power over me?" He asked. "Just because I acknowledge your presence?"

What? Where was this coming from?

"I take orders from no one." Sesshoumaru said, standing up and walking to the window. "You would do well to remember that."

He stepped out, and jumped off the balcony.

I ran out, and saw him walking away.

"It's not that I'm tryin' ta control ya! Bastard! I'd go by myself if I could!" I yelled after him.

He ignored me, and kept on.

I began pacing around my room, fuming as I thought out how to find Sara's house.

The next day, when I got to school, and went to switch my shoes, I found something in my shoe cubby.

It was a disc case of some sort.

I reached in, and pulled it out.

There was no name on it, other than mine. Whoever'd given this to me didn't want me to know it was them. But, the title immediately intrigued me.

"The Child?" I said. "What's this, some kinda horror movie?"

I waited around a little bit, until my friends arrived, so that I could talk to them.

No one knew anything about it. As I was talking to them, though, Sara happened to be passing by, cast a glance at the disc in my hand, and smirked.

My heart sank. My stomach turned. My skin got cold.

What did she know? What did she want out of me? What did she have over me?

At ballet, going in and coming out; she had the same look on her face.

I got back to Babaue's house, and called for both of my grandparents.

They were both there, going about their usual, daily activities.

I went upstairs, and checked my trunk.

Everything was in there. I pulled my journal out of my bag, and checked the contents.

Nope. That was fine, too.

All my treasures and my closest family members were alright.

I felt just a little less uncomfortable as I placed the disc into my DVD player, and turned on my TV.

The first thing on was the man from Inutaishou's DVD.

"You've done well, staying away from my daughter's fiancée." He said. "However, I know why you're doing so. You may want to think twice about your little plan."

He turned the camera to see a dimly lit room, where I could just make out a small figure on the floor.

I heard a baby crying, and soon realized that there was a little baby girl on the floor.

She was screaming, and crying in absolute terror over something un-seen.

At some points, this little girl's face looked familiar.

After a little bit, the camera turned back to the man.

"Recognize her? Maybe just a little?" He asked. "Does this ring a bell?"

The man held up a picture of my mother, from the day she was murdered.

That same horrified look was on this child's face.

No... He didn't...

"I picked this up from the place where she was being held for ransom." The man said. "Keep away from Sesshoumaru, and his family, do as my daughter says, and you may have the child back. Just as soon as Sesshoumaru graduates, next year."

Tears fell from my eyes. "You bastard..." I whispered.

"Be a good girl, now." The man said. "This year can pass quickly, and painlessly. Or... we can make it really slow, and incredibly painful. It's your choice. Ja ne."

The screen flipped to fuzz.

I was absolutely sickened. This bastard... Sure, he rescued the baby from the people who stole her, and seemed to have kept her alive... But she was terrified.

Not too long afterwards, I received a call during dinner.

It was Sara asking me to fix a lunch for her when I got ready for school tomorrow.

The next morning, begrudgingly, I fixed an extra lunch, and took it with me to school.

I was there just as early as ever. But, this time, I waited by the gate.

I waited for what seemed to be forever before Sara actually showed up.

I was her little hand maid all through class, only excusing myself when she was with Sesshoumaru.

I did what I could to stay away from him, and all my friends, praying that this would be over soon.

But, as days wore on, I began to realize that this would become routine before I was released from this hell. And my entire life would be a mess by then. I was absolutely sure I was stuck for the rest of this year. Yup. This time, there was no getting my treasure back. And there was no one to beat up the bully for me...

_Babaue - Grandmother._

_Ja ne - See you later._

_Okay, this one was really difficult to write. I pulled a third story out of my head, and I've begun putting it onto my computer. Not easy thinking about three stories at once! Please, review!_


	18. Waiting

**Like the plot so far? Why am I asking. I'm pretty sure I read your review in the previous chapter. I know whether you like it or not. Enjoy!**

"Rin-chan, where're you going?" Kagome asked.

I didn't answer.

I headed away, and met Sara at the entrance to the Host Club.

She scowled at me.

"You're late." Sara said.

I lowered my head. "Fergive me, Himekawa-sama." I said.

"Humph. Come on. Let's not keep Tamaki-sama waiting." Sara said.

I followed her in.

She sat with Tamaki Suoh as usual, being completely over-flirtatious.

I simply sat there, hiding my sadness, and thinking about ways to make this go faster.

There weren't any possibilities for me, of course. But, I still tried to find one.

Hours later, when Sara finally decided to leave, Kyouya stopped me.

I looked at him.

Our eyes only met for a moment. But, he soon gave a look of understanding, and released me.

On the way to the gate, Sara ran to jump on Sesshoumaru.

As usual, I dodged them, and headed over to my car.

My driver asked what was going on. My answer was robotic.

"It's just a li'l rough bein' a farmer girl at Ouran Academy." I said.

At home, Babaue had me attend her stupid party, which I ended up leaving after an hour.

I took a very quick bath, and went to bed.

My heart ached. My eyes and throat burned.

Light sobs escaped my throbbing chest.

Tears poured from my eyes until they were plastered shut, and I had little choice other than to fall asleep.

That morning, when my alarm clock went off, I reached over, trying to find it. Only to realize that my alarm clock was missing.

I felt a chilly draft in the room. There was also that aura of change in my room.

With some effort, I forced my eyes open, and looked around.

My window was open.

The alarm clocks bell was going off behind me.

I turned over, and saw InuYasha in my room, looking tired, and irritable.

I could only feel horrified for the baby from the movie.

I sat up, and moved away from him.

"Kagome's not going to let up on me until I find out what's going on." InuYasha said. "So, make this easy, and tell me what's up."

That's why he came?

I guess it couldn't hurt to at least let him know part of what was going on.

"I've been asked ta stay away from yer family." I said. "Yer included. An' yer friends are always with ya, so..."

InuYasha gave me a funny look.

"Somebody took your journal, again?" InuYasha asked.

I shook my head. "Please, just get outta here!" I said. "I can start hangin' 'round y'all again next year, 'kay? Just as long as I stay away from y'all until then."

He could only stare at me in confusion.

"Who's bribing you, then?" InuYasha asked.

I shook my head. "Just go, please!" I said.

He frowned, and started toward the window.

"You know..." He said. "Sesshoumaru came to my room last night, while I had the others over."

What? What's that got to do with anything?

"He's never come into my room before." InuYasha went on. "He didn't stay long, and he didn't say anything. I know you two were getting to be pretty tight. Does this have something to do with him?"

Sesshoumaru... Is InuYasha suggesting that he went looking for me?

My very soul let out a cry of pain.

I wanted more than just about anything to find out what was going on with Sesshoumaru.

But, I wanted that baby to stay alive just a little more. I could find out about Sesshoumaru later. The child's life depended on me avoiding him for the rest of this year.

I lowered my head. "Just go." I whispered.

I heard him sigh, and a slight _whoosh!_ as he jumped off the balcony.

I turned, and closed the window.

Within a few minutes, I'd cleaned up my room, and gotten dressed, and headed down to fix the lunches.

I got those ready, and headed out to meet the driver.

I battled through another stupid school day, and then ballet class.

Sara had me all but make a fool of myself while I was there. I did everything from pulling practical jokes for her, to ticking the teacher off in the most awful ways.

I got kicked out of ballet school, that day.

When I got home, Babaue was screaming at me about my teacher screaming at her about my foul behavior.

I quickly shouldered her, and went to my room.

There, I quickly locked the door, and turned on the movie again.

I watched in horror once more as the child was terrified in the darkness, screaming and crying.

My heart ached, but, putting up with my crappy new routine would be easier this way.

Tears streamed down my face, as I watched.

Around the time that Sara's father came on to deliver the message, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I gasped in shock, and almost screamed as I whirled around.

Sesshoumaru was in my room. Damn, I need a lock on that stupid window.

He was looking down at me, with a very serious expression on his face.

I got up, and moved away from him.

He stayed right where he was.

I stopped right beside the door.

For a moment, we stared at each other in silence.

Then, Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I'll go with Sara tomorrow, to see her new bedroom carpet." Sesshoumaru said.

I was confused at first. When it sunk in that he was trying to be sarcastic, I began to cry.

I wasn't sure what emotion was behind these tears, but, I was crying.

"Arigatou!" I said, my voice still tear-shaken. "Hounto ni arigatou!"

He went to the window, and headed out.

Right then, I heard a knock on my door.

"Rin-sama? Rin-sama, is everything alright in there?" came the maid's voice.

I sniffled, and rubbed tears from my face.

"Y-yeah." I called, fighting to hide my broken voice. "H-hey, um, can ya ask Babaue ta git a lock fer my window? I think the wind's been blowin' it open."

_Babaue - Grandmother._

_Arigatou - Thank you._

_Hounto ni arigatou - I truly thank you._

_Well? How was it? I think I can end this thing in another two or three chapters, so, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!_


	19. Rescue

**Enjoy!**

"The child is definitely being kept there." Sesshoumaru whispered to me. "Along with Izayoi."

I nodded, as I tightened my shoe lace.

We were in the middle of gym class.

This was the only place we could meet, without being found out.

"I can get the child back tonight." Sesshoumaru whispered some more. "Leave your window open."

"Be careful." I whispered to him, quiet as I could.

Later, I got back, spent some time with my grandparents, and went upstairs.

I opened my window, and sat at my desk to wait.

I turned away for a few minutes to write in my journal.

Then, I heard a cloth fluttering sound.

I spun around, expecting to see Sesshoumaru.

That dark figure in his place sent a cold chill running through my skin.

It flew at me, and took hold of my neck.

"You're rather quick to betray an easy deal, aren't you?" It asked, in a low, taunting voice. "You seemed so much stronger than that, too."

I gasped, just before it squeezed my throat, closing off my wind pipe.

**Sesshoumaru's POV:**

I followed Sara into her house, and let her lead me upstairs.

The child was near.

Let's see... this one. She's in here.

I cut away from Sara, and opened that door.

She could only gasp before I had it open.

There was a sheer drop inside, with a red light at the bottom.

I jumped in.

The child's scent became stronger.

I touched down in a dark room, with two figures chained to the wall.

One was Izayoi, my filthy hanyou brother's Hahaue.

The other was Rin's pitiful-looking younger sister.

I went to her. The child was still, even as I got close enough for her to see me.

Her scent... she had no scent?

The child slowly looked up at me, with a face that was completely life-less.

I had seen a girl like this before. She had come to visit my Chichiue a few times before, on behalf of his 'partner'.

I had been lured into a trap.

"Nice work, Kanna." came a voice.

I looked back over my shoulder.

A youkai woman stood behind me, a fan in her hand, and a cocky grin on her face.

"Guess he was right to think you were up to something." She said. "But, he was so sure you'd come for the old hag. This is interesting."

Other youkai began to move out of the darkness, and advance toward me.

I poised my claws for battle.

**Rin's POV:**

I came to in some dark room, feeling a little bit beaten.

I heard a light weeping sound, and some mumbling.

I sat up, and looked around.

There were two figures in the room.

One was a man, standing as though guarding something.

The other was an old woman, sitting on the floor, crying, and mumbling to herself.

I slowly crawled over to the old woman, and placed my hand on her shoulder.

She gasped, and spun around to look at me.

The old woman from that video.

"Izayoi-san?" I whispered.

She put a panicked finger to her lips, and pointed at the man.

I looked at him, then at her.

"You must be quiet." She breathed. "The guard will go after noise, and color, and won't stop until it's gone."

I looked at the guard again.

He was looking around all dumb-like. As though he was watching for something to come by. As though he didn't even know we were there.

I sat beside Izayoi, not sure what to do.

The guy looked pretty strong. But, as stupid as he looked, I could probably out-smart him.

I looked around. Nothing.

Whoever put us in here was pretty smart not to leave anything in here.

I frowned, as I turned back to Izayoi.

"Is there any way ta get past him?" I whispered ever so faintly. "Any weak points?"

Izayoi cast a brief glance at the guard before leaning closer to me.

"He's as weak as he's going to get right now." Izayoi's voice was lower than a breath. "Sound and color make him impossibly strong, and smart. The only way to get him out of the way is to kill him."

"How?" I whispered, trying to match her.

She leaned away, as though distrusting of me.

She didn't want to tell me how to kill him? But why? Didn't she want out of here?

Unless... she thinks that someone won't make it out of here if she tells me.

Before I could say anything else, the guard moved.

He vanished into the wall, as a new figure appeared.

Sara's father was here with my baby sister over his shoulder.

Rage filled me, seeing this filthy man touching her.

I stood up. "Let her go! Now!" I snapped.

He frowned down at me.

"You're in no position to be making demands." The man said. "Interesting, though. Since you came into the picture, my plan's moving along nicely. I may be able to rid myself of the nuisances you called friends. I'll be able to take over this world as planned."

I stiffened.

"Oh, yes. You've been a very big help, Rin." He said. "So, even though I can't let you go, you may have your sister back."

He pulled her off of his shoulder, and practically threw her at me.

I caught her, and stumbled back, trying to stay on my feet.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." He said.

He began to fade away.

My sister began crying, and squirming in my arms.

The guard came out of the wall, beginning to growl.

This thing was ready to fight.

Just as soon as Sara's father was gone, the guard entered the room, raising a sword of some sort.

He came at me.

I gasped, and ran to the side.

The creature kept chasing me, trying to attack.

I moved just in time, each time.

Finally, I had to fight back.

I passed my baby sister off to Izayoi.

"Keep her safe, okay?" I said.

Izayoi stared at me as she took her.

I looked up as the guard came after us.

I jumped to my feet, ducked under his blade, and threw my elbow into his gut.

My elbow was screaming. He was laughing.

We were no closer to being saved.

My baby sister continued to scream, and cry in fear.

He was still aiming for her.

Maybe if I scream louder...

I took a deep breath, and let out a shriek like no other.

The guard looked at me.

I took another breath, and let out another shriek, just as loud.

The guard came at me.

I kept screaming, as I fought him, keeping his attention on me.

I was doing pretty well, I had him moving exactly the way I wanted him to.

Then, I slipped up.

He attempted to punch me.

I put both hands up to block him, leaving me wide open.

Before I could give it a second thought, his sword went straight through me.

I let out a loud grunt of pain.

The creature made the same grunt, as we both fell to the floor.

Izayoi got up, and came over, with my nearly calm little sister.

I looked at her.

She was absolutely shocked.

"You... You killed him." Izayoi said. "Creatures like him can only kill for food. If they kill for any other reason, they die... But, that means..."

I was going to die.

The news hit me pretty hard. I wasn't quite ready to die. But, since I'd helped Izayoi and my baby sister, I suppose I'd be okay.

I sighed. "Hey, I'll deal with it." I said. "But, if ya could do some things fer me, that would be great."

Izayoi leaned in just a little closer, getting all teary-eyed.

"Mama said she would call her baby Hikarimi if it turned out ta be a girl, so, take Hikarimi ta my grandparents, an' let them know that I've gone home." I said. "An'... if ya see Sesshoumaru Shiroiinu... tell him that I really liked him... Can ya do that?"

A tear fell from her eyes onto my face, as she nodded.

I smiled. "Hikarimi." I said.

Izayoi turned my sister to look at me.

The little girl put her hand out, and patted my face.

"Hey, kido." I said. "Sorry that I won't be there for ya, ta get ta know ya, an' teach ya stuff. I'll watch over ya, 'kay? Make sure no demons mess with ya."

She came closer, and put both hands on my face.  
"Ane!" She said, loudly.

I patted her hands. "Yup. That's me. Don'tcha ferget it, y'hear!" I whispered.

I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes.

Very slowly, death took hold of me, and pulled me away from the world...

_Chichiue - Father._

_Ane(ue) - Older Sister._

_Izayoi - Precious moment._

_Hikarimi - Beautiful light._

_Just decided to add on the names for the heck of it. I like to translate stuff. Anyway, please review!_


	20. Fight

**Enjoy!**

I heard a familiar voice letting out a shriek of terror.

Rin was here. And she was in trouble.

I couldn't afford to stay, and fight any longer.

I began making my way through the hordes of youkai, attacking as necessary to get out of there.

Soon, I got to the exit, and jumped out.

I ran toward the screams of fear.

Right then, my path was cut off by some kind of a blast.

I turned back.

Sara was holding some form of spear, aiming at me.

"Stay with me." She said.

Her eyes were not angry.

For the first time since I met this annoying creature, she was showing genuine sadness in her eyes.

"Please. That's all I've ever wanted." Sara said. "I know what you found, but, I have nothing to do with that. All I've ever done was for you. I didn't want to hurt the child, or your father's wife. I just wanted you to look at me, and only me. Please."

I watched her for a brief moment.

When I heard Rin stop screaming, I knew I couldn't wait anymore.

I spun around, and ran to find her.

I couldn't smell her anywhere.

As I searched the house, I began to catch traces of my half-brother, and his friends' scents.

They were in the house, and had already checked all these rooms.

Soon, I found them, working to pry open the only door with absolutely no scent to it.

I ran at that door, and smashed it down.

They looked at me.

InuYasha's girlfriend, her lady warrior friend, and the fox boy were the first to run in.

InuYasha, his houshi friend, and the little warrior boy stared at me a moment longer.

I led the way in.

Both of the girls were panicked, shaking something I couldn't see.

I saw Izayoi holding Rin's younger sister, crying, and hugging the child tightly.

I caught Rin's scent... the scent of her blood.

Moving very slowly, I advanced into the room, and saw her, completely still, with a sword stuck straight through her mid-section.

A strange pain formed in my chest.

What was this?

"What happened here?" I asked.

Izayoi started trying to collect herself.

"Hikarimi was crying... the guard was going after her..." Izayoi said between sobs. "This girl fought hard, and screamed loudly to keep the guard from getting to her sister... She sacrificed herself to save us."

Izayoi went back to crying.

Inuyasha went to tend to her.

I knelt down beside Rin. The ache in my chest was getting worse.

As I reached over, and touched Rin's face, that ache began to burn.

Before I realized it, I had picked Rin up, holding her gently, but firmly.

I felt angry. But, the creature that killed her was already dead. There seemed to be nothing I could do about revenge.

"We have to leave." Izayoi said. "Otherwise, Naraku will kill us all."

Naraku... He was the one who caused her such pain, keeping her sister from her... There was one last chance for revenge yet...

I stood, lifting Rin up with me.

"Sesshoumaru?" InuYasha's girlfriend looked up at me in saddened curiosity.

I gave no answer, as I shifted Rin over to rest on my back.

I pulled off the ridiculous short-haired wig containing the ofuda that kept most of my youkai powers contained.

I felt my power return to me, and my youkai beginning to surface with my fury.

Naraku was going to die for this. He was going to _suffer_ for what he'd done to Rin.

And I was going to be the one to make him suffer, and die.

I caught that evil creature's scent.

"He's here." I said.

Everyone stood, putting their guard up.

A dark laugh began to echo through the place, slowly growing louder.

I pin-pointed the place he was going to appear, and looked up.

An enormous jaki was building up there.

"Not quite everybody made it, I see?" He said, as he slowly began to appear. "No matter. There's only one or two left to destroy after this bunch."

Naraku, now fully-formed, raised his hands, beginning to summon up his youkai powers.

Everyone began pulling little trinkets off of their persons.

For InuYasha's girlfriend, it was a bow-and-arrow brooch.

For her friend, it was a wallet.

For the houshi, it was a pen.

For the little warrior boy, it was a chain around his wrist.

For the fox, it was his magic props.

InuYasha himself pulled a little sword pendant off of his hidden neck-chain.

These trinkets all grew, and changed into their weapons.

Everyone was ready to fight.

I didn't give a damn. I could fight this battle and win on my own. They could fight if they wanted to, but, I would not pay them any mind.

I jumped up at Naraku, claws at the ready, and dealt the first blow.

Naraku was blown to bits.

This was not the end of him. Not by a long shot.

But, that first attack started a barrage of attacks, that kept him from regenerating his body too quickly.

The battle quickly escalated to the point where we could destroy the city if we left that house. And it was only getting worse.

People started getting knocked around. Naraku's followers joined in, increasing the size of the battle. Soon, even I began to take some serious damage.

This battle was getting tougher than I'd expected it to get. There was a chance that no one would make it out of this alive, by now...

_Ofuda - Sealing tag. Usually to seal away evil._

_Gosh, this is so cheap. I had much better plans for this. Oh, well. There are a couple more chapters coming. I'll make those better for sure. Please, review!_


	21. Normal?

**Enjoy!**

I went flying through the doors, breaking them down, and slammed into the gates across the yard.

Naraku cackled as though he'd already won.

I slowly climbed out of the bend I'd put in the gate, and stood.

Everyone else was struggling just to kneel.

I was not going to be out-done so easily. Particularly not now.

Naraku slowly approached me.

Right about then, Sara came running out, ran up in front of her father, and stopped, her arms spread wide.

"Yamete kudasai! Papa!" She cried out.

He stopped in front of her.

"Y-you... you said he was mine." Sara said. "You said I could keep him. I could decide his fate."

Naraku gave her a dark look.

"That was before he fell for another woman, and decided to fight me." Naraku said. "Now, get out of the way, stupid girl. I'm ashamed to call you my child."

She stood firm.

"No! I won't move!" Sara cried. "I love him, Papa! If you hurt him, I'll... I'll hate you forever!"

Naraku smirked in amusement.

"I can live with that!" He said.

He raised one of his youkai arms.

Sara spun around to look at me, and quickly pulled something out of her kimono sleeve.

She threw it to me, just as Naraku threw her aside.

I caught the object.

It was my sword, Bakusaiga. It was stolen last year, just days after I had it sharpened for the first time, and the thief never left a trail.

Here, all this time...

I drew it from the sheath, and held it up.

This battle had just been sealed.

Everyone was getting up, and coming to help.

Sara's little show of courage had given us all a little more strength to keep going.

InuYasha was the first to attack.

He jumped up from behind Naraku, his Tetsusaiga raised high over his head.

"Kaze no kizu!" He roared, throwing his blade forward, creating the incredible blast of youkai energy.

Naraku took that blast like it was nothing, whirled around, and knocked him back.

InuYasha's miko girlfriend stepped up next, aiming an arrow at him.

"Ike!" She shouted, releasing the arrow.

She blew one of Naraku's arms off.

He laughed at her, and knocked her to the side.

The lady warrior and her brother attacked next. She threw her Hiraikotsu. He threw his Kusarigama. Both managed to put a mark on him.

Naraku simply pulled their weapons out of him and threw them back at their owners, narrowly missing the chance to take their lives.

The fox used all the force he had in his fox fire, and ended up running away in terror when he was through.

The monk stepped up, pulling the seal off of his hand, and using the wind tunnel in his hand to try and suck Naraku in.

In an instant, Naraku broke the curse keeping that tunnel in his hand, and knocked that monk back.

All this time, I've been moving closer, while Naraku was distracted.

He turned, and, although he wasn't looking at me, he looked rather disturbed.

I reared back, and threw Bakusaiga forward, hitting Naraku with all the force in my body.

"For Rin." I whispered.

I struck again. "For her pain." I whispered just a little louder.

I hit him again. "For her life." I said.

I pulled all of my youkai power into that final attack, draining myself completely, as I blew him to pieces.

Naraku was not quite dead. He was still trying to muster up screams of pain.

I would finish the job just as soon as I could raise Bakusaiga, which I was already trying to do.

Right then, a hand rested on my shoulder.

I let out a snarl as I turned.

Chichiue was finally here.

"Forgive me. I only noticed the chaos a little bit ago." He said. "Shall I clean up this mess?"

I growled at him taking another swing at Naraku.

I kept on attacking.

"Meidou Zangetsuha!" Came a shout.

A dark pathway opened up behind Naraku's remains, and pulled him in.

As soon as he was gone, the pathway closed.

I turned around.

Chichiue had brought out his Tenseiga, and used its only attack move to destroy Naraku.

I wasn't anywhere near satisfied, even with Naraku destroyed, Rin was still gone. There was nothing I could do about it.

Everyone started coming out of the house, or getting up from where they'd fallen.

I went inside, to the place where I'd left Rin.

Looking down at her lifeless form... The ache in my chest increased. I realized now that I wasn't merely angry that whole time. I was... distraught. I was pained by the loss of this girl.

I slowly knelt down, watching her, almost expecting her to move.

I could hear her younger sister crying in Izayoi's arms behind me.

A hand rested on my shoulder.

Upon turning, I found that Izayoi had gathered the courage to approach me.

We'd met before. But, this woman had never felt comfortable around me, and usually shied away from me.

"She said to tell you... She really liked you." Izayoi said. "She had a look in her eyes... Her only regret was not telling you that herself."

The ache moved to my throat.

"Maybe she still can." Chichiue spoke up, putting his arms around Izayoi.

Everyone looked to him.

He held up Tenseiga. "Unless you used this on her behind my back, this should save her." Chichiue said, handing it to me.

I stared at him. He stared back.

There was a brief silence, before I reached up, and took Tenseiga from him.

"Look at her." Chichiue said.

I turned back to Rin.

There were imps gathering around her, pulling her soul from her body.

I raised Tenseiga, and took them all out in one strike.

Rin's soul fell back into place.

A few painful moments passed.

Then, I heard it. The very low _ba-bump_ of a new heart beat.

Rin's nose moved ever so slightly, as she took in a breath.

Upon releasing her breath, she began to cough.

All at once, my pain was soothed.

I reached out, and placed my hand on her face.

She settled down, and looked at me.

"Sh-Shiroiinu-san..." She whispered, putting her hand on mine.

"You're alright now." I said.

Rin looked around. "I guess." She said.

She slowly sat up.

"Ane!" The child cried out to Rin.

Izayoi knelt down, and handed her to Rin.

"Hikarimi." Rin said. "What... oh, no, don't tell me y'all died too?"

"Feh! As though we're that weak!" InuYasha scoffed.

Everyone was gathering around her, asking if she was alright.

I moved away from the crowd, and went outside.

Sara was just getting up.

She looked at me. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" She said. "You're alive!"

For once, I didn't think her to be so dreadful.

Sara ran over to me. "I... I'm so glad." She said. "If anything'd happened to you... I'd never forgive myself."

She had an odd look of happiness in her eyes. Her smile was particularly bright.

For the first time ever, Sara seemed... pleasant.

I still was not going to marry her. But, she seemed more tolerable than usual. Why had she hidden this side of her from me for so long?

"S-so... I'm sorry about that girl." She said, not looking very sorry, but, still trying to be gentle. "Is there anything I can do?"

I looked back into the house. "You needn't be sorry about her. Rin is alive." I said. "My Chichiue allowed me to use Tenseiga to bring her back."

Sara looked hurt.

"Oh..." Sara said. "Alright..."

She looked over at Rin, who was now hugging her baby sister, kissing her cheek.

"You know... I didn't want any of this to happen." Sara whispered. "I only wanted you. I didn't want to hurt anyone I just wanted to love you, and you to love me. I hate myself for giving in, and asking Naraku to send the ransom videos, and I'll do anything to earn a second chance. So..."

Sara lowered her head.

She was completely sincere. She truly wanted that second chance.

"You can have a chance." I said. "You can do what you will. However, the engagement is off."

Sara looked at me in absolute shock.

"After what I did to save you?" She asked.

"It has nothing to do with your actions." I said. "Even if you hadn't caused so much chaos, I'd call this engagement off. I simply do not care for anyone that way, and I do not wish to be tied to someone that I do not care about."

Sara's eyes welled up with tears, as she turned away.

Right about then, Rin came running.

"Ne, Shiroiinu-san, they just told me what happened." She said. "Are ya alright? Are ya hurt?"

I scoffed.

"Right. Well... Thanks." Rin said. "Ya helped me find Hikarimi, and you saved both of our lives. If there's anythin' I can do fer ya, just let me know."

I watched her face. That familiar, friendly look on her face.

"What did you mean?" I asked.

She gave me a funny look.

"That I would do anythin' ta repay ya fer savin' us?" Rin said.

"No. When you asked Izayoi to tell me that you 'really liked me'?" I said.

She turned bright red. "Damn it, I thought I was gonna stay dead!" Rin said.

I see. She didn't mean 'like' when she said it.

In some kind of panic, Rin invited everyone over to her grandparent's house for dinner.

She was jumpy the whole time, and had difficulty speaking to me for several weeks after that.

Somehow, I felt I'd lost her. She was uncomfortable around me, and hardly spoke when we met.

She was putting distance between us, and, as my graduation approached, I was becoming less and less willing to go through with it... I was... afraid... afraid of... losing her...

_Yamete Kudasai - Please stop!_

_Kaze no kizu - Wind's Scar._

_Ike - Go._

_Meidou Zangetsuha - Dark moon-lit path to the underworld (or something to that effect)._

_Wow! I gotta get to the next chapter soon! In the 'mean' time, please review!_


	22. Graduation

**Final chapter! OMG! I can't wait! Start reading! Enjoy!**

"Babaue, really! I said just a little bit!" I said. "It ain't a weddin' 'r nothin'! Just a graduation!"

I had asked Babaue to help me get dressed for Sesshoumaru's graduation ceremony.

I wasn't the one graduating, but, I wanted to treat this day real special, and I was running out of time to talk to him.

I had all but avoided him for the last six months, over a small embarrassment, and the false feeling of pressure to tell him how I felt about him.

I had to talk to him, today. I had it all planned out, too.

Right after the ceremony, I'd lead him up to the roof, and I'd say it. I had no fancy speech, but, what's that matter? He pretty much knew already, right? And as long as I told him, and finally settled things between us, I was fine.

"You said it was important, so, I'm going to make you look like it is!" Babaue said. "Hand me another pin. You're hair still isn't staying."

I sighed, and handed her another pin.

Hikarimi just sat on the floor, smiling.

"Kirei Ane!" She sang.

I smirked. "Thanks, Hikarimi." I said.

"There. I think that might actually stay." Babaue said. "One more thing."

I groaned. "Don't give me that. You'll like this, I promise." She said.

Babaue reached into her jewelry box, and pulled out a pretty pendant.

It was a small heart-shaped ruby necklace on a gold chain.

"This was your mother's favorite necklace." Babaue said. "She lost it before she ran away with your father. I found it two years ago, and intended to return it... and try to patch things up between us."

My heart skipped a beat, as Babaue put the pendant around my neck.

"I guess... since you're the closest thing to being her... I did manage to give it back." Babaue said.

I slowly stood up, and turned to her.

There were tears in her eyes.

I reached out to her, and wrapped my arms around her.

"Arigatou, Babaue." I said. "I don't say that enough. So, arigatou."

She returned my embrace.

After a little bit, I had to get going.

I ran out to the car, being careful not to break the heels Babaue had gotten for me, and got in.

The driver started away, and I began walking myself through my plans once more...

**Sesshoumaru's POV:**

I stared at my reflection in irritation.

Jaken had dressed me in a suit, and combed my short-haired wig for my graduation ceremony.

I was less than willing to go to this ceremony.

Going to this would mean that I was done at Ouran Academy. I would have no further reason to attend.

Now, as much as I despised attending this school when I already knew everything it was teaching, I did not mind getting away from my everyday life.

And then... Rin was uncomfortable around me. I didn't want to leave her like that.

"You look perfectly dashing, Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken said.

I did not answer.

My door opened.

Chichiue came in, and looked me over.

"Not bad. It doesn't appear that you've fought Jaken this time." Chichiue said.

I scoffed.

"What's wrong? You've been so angry lately." Chichiue said.

I kept quiet.

"Hmm." Chichiue said. "I see. So, have you decided on a college yet?"

His nagging was beginning to annoy me.

"Utau no Omoi Daigaku." I said.

"The famous music school? Not a bad choice, but, can you get in on just dancing?" Chichiue asked.

I looked at him.

"Sara told me last week." Chichiue said. "You were taking ballet a little while ago, and you'd skipped classes. She was wondering where you were."

That shrew. I thought she knew about the piano. What on earth made her think I was taking classes?

"You're misinformed." I said. "I have never taken ballet classes."

I turned back to the mirror.

"Alright." Chichiue said. "I'm tired of being in the dark. I'll let you choose your answer, but, I want you to answer one of my questions."

I sighed as Jaken finally finished dusting off my pants, and started toward the window.

"I play piano." I said. "I was acting as a replacement for one of that school's pianists."

I threw that window open, jumped out, and ran off.

**Rin's POV:**

My phone rang as I stepped out of my car.

I pulled it out of my purse, and answered it.

"Moshi moshi?" I said.

"Nakama-san, it's Inutaishou." It shocked me to hear his voice. "I'm having a problem with Sesshoumaru, and you seem to be the only one who can talk some sense into him."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"He's run off, now, but, he's been in a very bitter mood since that battle." Inutaishou said. "If you see him, please talk to him."

I looked around Ouran's school yard, then up at the roof.

He was in the attic, already. I could tell. He was just waiting for me to get out of sight, knowing that his father would call me to look for him.

"Makasete ne! Ja!" I said.

I hung up, and put my phone back into my purse, as I started inside.

I went right up to the attic.

The window was closed, this time.

I had to open it, before I looked out.

Sesshoumaru was sitting, staring at the ground below, as people were gathering for the graduation ceremony.

I crawled out, and sat down in front of the window.

"I know Chichiue sent you." He said.

"I know ya know." I said. "I still wanna know what's makin' ya so mad? Don'tcha wanna graduate? Don'tcha wanna get out of Ouran Academy, and start yer life?"

He looked at me.

"If you must know, I don't." Sesshoumaru said, coldly.

The chill in his voice hit my heart.

"So, why not?" I asked.

He looked back down at the school grounds.

"There are still things I have not learned, that I can only learn here at Ouran Academy." Sesshoumaru said.

I gave him a funny look.

The expression in his eyes... it was almost sad. Whatever he hadn't done yet really was bothering him.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Sesshoumaru asked.

I looked down at myself, then looked back up at him.

"Well... I thoughtcha were gonna graduate today. I got dressed fer you." I said. "I guess ya don't care much fer this kinda crap, but, I thought I'd try anyway."

He turned to me.

"You got dressed for me?" Sesshoumaru said.

I nodded. "I don't like dressin' up much, but, I'd put up with it fer ya." I said. "Now, quit changin' the subject. What is so important that ya gotta skip graduation just ta handle it?"

He stared at me with an unfathomable look.

"You." He said, quietly.

My heart stopped; my breath hitched; my whole body stiffened.

Was my little confession returned before I could even say anything?

"You've been acting differently." Sesshoumaru said. "You aren't as calm around me as you used to be. Does it have something to do with what I said after you came back?"

Oh, man! He's pulling this because I haven't told him yet? Bad day to have something to tell him!

"Were you lying when you said that?" Sesshoumaru asked.

I started to feel my body again, but, I couldn't remember where my mouth was, or how to move it. He was upset because he thought I didn't like him! So, maybe...

"I suppose it doesn't matter." Sesshoumaru said. "After all, I'm just one of the high-class snobs to you, aren't I?"

I remembered where my neck was, and used it to shake my head.

"N-no! Yer way more than that!" I said. "Baka... I haven't lied to ya, even once! If I did lie, ya read about it in my journal, and found me out. I meant what I said back there!"

Sesshoumaru looked me over. "So, what's causing you to avoid me?" He asked.

Weird feelings ran through my body. Do I tell him now, or...

"I was gonna tell ya after yer graduation." I said. "If yer okay with waiting a little while longer... I'd still like to tell ya later."

Sesshoumaru watched me closely.

"Later, then." He said. "However, one thing before we get down from here."

I nodded, looking for some way to tell what he was about to do.

"Come closer." Sesshoumaru whispered.

I moved over a little, still leaving six inches of space between us.

He scoffed, took hold of my arm, and pulled me even closer, until our shoulders touched.

I began to get just a little bit flustered at how close he'd allowed me to get.

Sesshoumaru was looking down at me. I was scared to make eye contact.

He brought one of his hands up, to cup my left cheek, and I had to see what was going on.

My eyes locked with his.

I had never seen so much emotion in anyone's eyes. My heart began to race, and, for some reason, I felt like I was going to cry.

He leaned in toward me. He brought his lips to my ear, which wasn't what I'd expected, but, I still felt antsy, and shy.

"I'm not sure what this feeling is." Sesshoumaru whispered. "I've never felt it before. It's usually good. When I'm with you I always feel it. And when you were killed... the feeling lingered, and became painful. After this ceremony, I'll have to leave to attend college. That feeling is going to become painful again. So, before I leave... I want you to know how much pain I'll be in... and how much pleasure I found here... with you."

The tears began pouring, as he pulled away to look me in the eye.

Sesshoumaru leaned in once more.

This time, he pressed his lips ever so gently to mine.

I could feel it. His happiness, and pleasure... his pain, and suffering... and it was all mine.

Those feelings flowed into me, and over-took my body and mind.

After a moment, he broke away, and headed back inside.

I sat for a moment, feeling happy to have earned his affection, and yet... hurt to know that he was going away.

And to know he felt the same...

I slowly moved back to the window, and climbed back into the attic.

Half-way through the school, I realized that my make-up was all smeared from my tears.

My feet were already beginning to ache from walking around in these heels.

I went into a bathroom to see if I could do something about my makeup.

I almost didn't recognize myself. Babaue had done way too much. I didn't look like myself at all.

I looked down at the sink.

There was fancy soap and everything here.

Right then, I made a new decision. I didn't want Sesshoumaru to remember me all dressed up, like the other girls in this school. It wasn't me.

I wanted him to remember me for who I was. And that was how I needed to look.

I quickly washed off the make-up, stepped out of my heels, and let my hair down.

I felt better not to be all done-up.

This was what I wanted him to see. It wasn't perfect. It wasn't really cute or pretty. But, it was me. I felt better, so, maybe I would look better.

I ran out to watch the graduation ceremony. It was long, and kind of boring.

But, once all was said and done, I pulled Sesshoumaru aside, to hidden spot in the schools cherry blossom trees.

I was smiling, perfectly confident with myself now. He watched me in curiosity, the way he always did when I was smiling this much.

"When I said I liked ya... Yeah, I got a little embarrassed." I said. "I didn't expect to come back to life. I'm sorry that I made it seem like it was a bad thing. The truth is… the word I meant to use was... love. I love ya Sesshoumaru. I have loved ya since before I entered Ouran Academy. Yer the reason I came to Ouran. Yer the reason I have friends. Yer the reason that I feel better about myself than I have felt in a year. I'll miss ya when ya leave. I'll be thrilled when ya visit. I just wantcha to know that before ya leave."

There was a brief pause.

Then, very slowly, Sesshoumaru reached over, and put his arms around me.

No words were needed, as he leaned down toward me.

"EHHH?" came a sudden cry of shock.

We turned.

Inutaishou, his stewards, Jaken, InuYasha, and the rest of the group had come looking for Sesshoumaru.

We were reluctant to part, even as embarrassed as we were.

Inutaishou threw a little party at the Shiroiinu estate to celebrate Sesshoumaru's graduation and new romance.

He kept me close, even though we couldn't be intimate in front of everyone, and, eventually, we escaped everyone, and got to just sit, and enjoy each other's company for a little while.

Sesshoumaru went off to college a few weeks later, and I promised him that I'd look forward to the day when he got out of college, and we could start a life together.

It was four years before we could settle down together. I had already published my first book, and was rather well off. He had a few songs out, and was earning some pretty good money himself.

I soon learned to drop my accent. He learned to be open with me.

My journal is still for him to read and him alone. And the songs he showed me in high school... well, okay, he released them to the public. But, every so often, when we're alone, and everything's quiet... he asks me to sing one of them for him, and let my accent flow into the words. He tells me it's the best version of the song he's heard yet. I think he's lying to me, but, I let him. It's sweet of such a beautiful, powerful, and elegant man to say such nice things to me, a little farmer girl he met at Ouran Academy.

_Babaue - Grandmother._

_Kirei ane - Pretty older sister._

_Chichiue - Father._

_Moshi moshi - Hello (telephone only)._

_Arigatou - Thank you._

_Makasete ne - Leave it to me._

_Ja - Bye._

_Utau no Omoi Daigaku - The Singing Wish University (I dare you to come up with something better! It took forever to get that!)_

_Finally. I'm done. My next story will not be posted for a while, but, I'm working on it! Please review!_


End file.
